KH a Duelists Heart
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: xover w/ GX 3 years after 2 everyone has been seperated for a new threat appeared just after the fall of Xemnas but when the meet up again, how will their friends react to their other lives and will they follow them to other words to held them?
1. Prologue: A Future Problem

**A Duelists Heart**

Angel: HEY! Remember me?! The crazy authoress who updates like everyday!? Yup! That's me! And this time I'm writing a crossover fic for Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh G/X!! to those of you who are new to my stories: I say that my stories are romance and suck at them, about half of what I write is pure crack for I cannot be serious, and I update really fast!

Indi: and crazy! Can't forget that!

Angel: yup! And this is independentthinker, or Indi for short! She likes to join me a lot! And she's crazy too so be warned! As I was saying: for those who have read and are reading my KH fics, you know what to expect, except I got crazier! And that for those who read Blue Angel, I'm not giving up on it! And for the G/X, you know the extent of my crazy from Darkness Inside the Soul! And I most defiantly haven't given up on that! and never will! Well, till I finish it anyways!

Indi: nice Angel!

Angel: whatever! Anyways! Reasons for some things: why I am writing this: I've really wanted to do it for a while and got board so I finally did it! Why it's on both the G/X part of fan fic and KH: cause I can! Ya that's all I can think of! And, I like any and all opinions from my readers! Either random things or world ideas! So, don't hold back on the reviewing!

Indi: you just love reviews, don't you? But then again, you do get a lot of your ideas from them! Specially when they're random and nuts!

Angel: I got no problem admitting to that! Summary time and then the disclaimer!

**Summary**: Takes place after the whole Dark World incident for G/X and 3 years after the end of KH. Things are finally returning to normal at Duel Academy. Well, as normal as they can at that place! Two new students come to DA and have a secret that only they and Jaden know about! But when they start to talk nonsense, the other students get suspicious. Then, all three of them disappear during the night! And not long after that, weird creatures show up and destroy DA and everywhere else! The other students wake up in a new place only to find out that Jaden and the others are on another world! Can they find Jaden before the creatures get the whole universe? Or will he and everyone else fall to darkness? And why am I asking you people when you're here to read about how all that happens?! Read and find out!

Disclaimer: Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Angel: DO YOU JUST FOLLOW ME AROUND ALL DAY?!?! (pulls out flamethrower chainsaw and starts to destroy evil money grabbers) MWHAHAHAHAA!!! (looks at readers who have wide eyes) whoops! Only own idea! Enjoy!

**Prologue: A Future Problem**

Two boys were sitting on a beach. But it wasn't a normal beach. It had black rocks everywhere, evil looking rocks. But the boys didn't seem to care. They were just sitting on the beach near the water without a care in the world. And just as another wave kicked in, a message in a bottle came up with it hitting one of the boys in the foot. He looked down at it and pulled it up.

He had long silver hair that went to mid back and covered a little bit of his face. He was wearing a black zip up tang top that showed a little of his stomach, cause the zipper wasn't up all the way, under a white and yellow vest that was unzipped. He wore plain blue jeans that went all the way to his heels that were held up by a black belt. For shoes he wore regular black and gray sneakers. On his left wrist was a white sweat band (is that what it is?) that came up to mid arm. His eyes were a nice calming teal.

He pulled the stopper out of the bottle and glanced at the message.

"Here" he said to his friend. "I think it's for you" he handed him the letter. The other boy wore simple read and black shorts that went to about just above his shins. He had a black T shirt on and a red short sleeve hoodie that was opened up over it that had gray shoulder pads over it obviously on his shoulders. His sneakers were orange and black. He had black fingerless gloves that had a red 'X' going over the back of the hand. He had a chain necklace with a crown on it around his neck. His eyes were a kind and caring chocolate brown. Most of his hair was the same color of his eyes. The top part of his head was a honey brown, and naturally it was beyond messy. He took the letter from the other boy and started to read it out loud.

"'_Thinking of you wherever you are,_'" he started to read. "_'We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny._'" As he finished reading it, a glowing door appeared in the water.

"Light" the other boy said.

"The door to light" the other one said. He stood up and held his hand out to the other boy. "We'll go together!" he said smiling.

"Ya…" the other boy said as he took his friends hand and stood up. As the door grew bigger, the two boys walked threw it at the same time. They then found themselves falling from the sky and were glowing. They landed in another ocean, but this one had a more familiar and homey feeling. They swam to the surface after they fell in and started to look around.

"YOU GUYS!!!**(1)**" came a girls voice from behind. They turned around and looked at her, surprised and happy at the same time. She had purple sneakers on her feet. She wore a pink dress that stopped just below the hips that had 3 zippers on it and a black belt like thing around her waist that also held a purse like bag. At the top of a dress the zipper came down enough so that you could see that she was wearing a white shirt underneath the dress. The dress also had a black hoodie. Her hair was a reddish brown that stopped at the shoulders. She had wonderful blue orbs for eyes. She waved to them and smiled. The two boys then looked at each other and started to swim to her. The chocolate brown haired one started to run to her while the other boy walked as they got closer to the beach that the girl was standing on.

Just when he was only a few feet away, three other…uh, beings came from behind the girl and jumped in excitement to see their friends again. Two of them tackled him to the ground in one heck of a death hug while the other ran over to the other boy who spun him around a little. One of the beings, a giant dog that walked around on his hind legs, wore yellow pants, brown shoes, a green turtle neck with a black vest over it and a yellow hat that had goggles on them. The other being was a duck that was, (shudders) pants less and wore a blue shirt that had zippers on it. He also had a blue hat that also had zippers on it. Zippers were a trend, did you people know that?

As they finished hugging the boy, the girl walked over and lend on her knees so that she could look at him. she smiled at him and he smiled back. He then reached into a pocket and pulled something out. It was a little lucky charm that was made up of yellow and pink shells that had a cute face on the top shell. He closed his hand on the charm and looked up at the girl. It seemed as if his eyes changed to a calm gold as he looked up at the girl was his outfit became white and gray while his hair became blond. The girl also became blond and was changed into a white dress and blue sandals. They seemed to be the only ones to notice, however. They then changed back.

"W-we're back!" the boy said as he whipped some water from his face. The girl held out her hand for him to take.

"You're home!" she said in a gentle voice and smiled. He then put his hand in hers.

HHHH

It had been a few days since the boys had returned home. The sliver haired one and the chocolate brown one were talking by a badly bent tree. The chocolate brown smiled at something the other said. Just then they heard the girl calling them.

"YOU GUYS!!" she called while running. They both turned to look at her as she leaned on her legs to catch her breath. She had something in her hand.

"Hey, what's up?" the chocolate one asked. She then looked up and handed him a bottle that had a piece of paper on it. He looked inside the bottle and saw what appeared to be a mouse head. "From the King?" he asked as he took the bottle and opened it, shaking it in his hand so that the letter would come out. He opened up the message and started to read it. the other two looked over his shoulder so they could get a look at it too. It read:

"_Dear friends,_

_As much as I hate to say it: the worlds will need your help again. But, you won't be needed anytime soon. It seems that Xemnas did not return to nothing and is already plotting for revenge. And he's not the only one I'm afraid. With the things the way they are now, I'm afraid that we must send you into hiding for a little while. You three will have to be on different worlds that are far from each other and are far enough away that the darkness cannot reach it. I'm not sure how long this will be, but it will only be till the threat is gone, or until we know more about it. Me, Donald and Goofy will pick you up tomorrow, so get ready now. Once again, I am terribly sorry for this!_

_And one more thing! You are forbidden to use magic, or you keyblades anymore! They will most likely attract heartless! Unless they attack first of course._

_Forgive me!_

_King Mickey_"

All three of the kids looked at each other with pained expressions on their faces. They had just gotten together again after 2 long years and they had to be separated again?! What a cruel twist of fate. But, how long would it be till they saw each other again?! Only time would tell…

HHHHHH

Angel: sorry if the summary of the ending to KH sucked! I just felt that it needed to be in there!

Indi: it was really long!

Angel: not my fault! The writers made it long! The really story will begin in the next chapter which I hope to update soon!

Indi: knowing you, you will!

Angel: yup! Hope you enjoyed!

Cookies if ya review!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! -Angel


	2. 3 Years Later

Angel: whelp! I'm back! And only about 24 hours after I posted the first chapter! I couldn't wait to type this and it seems that people can't wait to read it! that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

Indi: that and you didn't want to be evil and wait forever to write a new chapter!

Angel: yup!

Sora: but she's evil either way!

Angel: and that, my friend, is why we torture you! But then again, we're short a person! (snaps fingers and Chazz appears) and now we can have fun with both of them! (evil grin)

Chazz and Sora: EEEPP!!! (grab onto each other)

Angel: god help me I love my job! Got the flamethrower Indi?

Indi: (pulls out a flamethrower) do ya even havta ask?

Angel: this will be fun! O! and before I forget: DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Danni Lea: god I love you Angel! (pulls out fireworks) no other author lets me do this! Not even my friends! MWHAHAHAHHAA!!!! (lights the little string things and aims them at the lawyers. They get launched into space) that's always fun! Angel only owns idea!

**Chapter 1: 3 Years Later**

It had been a week since the whole Dark World incident, and things were finally normal for all of the students at DA. Except for a certain group. They were following around a boy who was wearing a red blazer that turned into a slight cape (is that what what that is?) at the waist. The blazer had a white collar on it and was open. For a shirt, it was just a simple back T shirt that went to his hips. He had red and black sneakers on his shoes and dark blue jeans on. His hair was chocolate and honey brown and very messy! His hair turned spiky in the back. His eyes were a beautiful brown that could light up any room. His name was Jaden Yuki. (0.o 'shacks head' sorry! He's really hot! And for those who know who this is, yes I am using the forth season him, but he's not emo)

"Ok…." He asked stopping dead in his tracks. "You've been following me for a week saying that you're sorry for thinking that I was an ass for trying to save Jesse and doing everything by myself and then turning to the dark side as a result of all your dieing. I get it! You're sorry! Stop following me around!" he turned and yelled at his friends. There were six of them.

The first was a girl about his height, but a little shorter than him. She had long blonde hair that went to just above the center of her back. She wore a white sleeveless blazer that had a blue collar on it and it was closed. She wore a blue skirt that didn't really leave much to the imagination (it was really small for people who couldn't tell what I meant) and blue heels for shoes. Her eyes were a calming but sometimes fierce hazel. Her name was Alexis Rhodes. And standing next to her was her brother, Atticus Rhodes. He wore a white blazer that was closed and turned outward at his hips and went to about his knees. He also had a blue collar on. He had black pants and black sneakers on. Both his hair and his eyes were a dark brown and went down to just past his shoulders.

Next to them stood a little boy with light blue hair that was at least a foot up and 2 feet out. He had mini glasses on the bridge of his nose that gave you a full view of his big grey eyes. He wore a yellow closed blazer with a yellow collar. You could see the top of a dark red shirt at the top by his collar. His pants were light brown in collar and had on black and yellow sneakers. His name was Syrus Trusdale. The boy next to his hand black braided dreadlocks that were held in place by a yellow bandana with what looked like a dinosaur face on the front. He also had dinosaur death for earring and a bone that looked like a mini dinosaur head around his neck as a necklace. Can anyone guess what kinda species he likes? He wore a yellow sleeveless open blazer along with a green tang top under it. His pants were beige and he wore black combat boots for shoes. His name was Tyranno Hassleberry. And if his first name didn't give away what he likes, they you people really don't know how to read people at all!

The guy next to him was in all black. His trench coat came outward at his hips (what is with them and the cape like coats?!).Under that he had a dark purple shirt and dark grey pants. He has deep black eyes that match his hair. But only in color. For if you thought about it, the way it looked made it look like a chickens butt from the back. But from the front, his bangs were spiked outward over his eyes. His name was Chazz Princeton. The boy next to him was dressed much nicer. He had a very light purple dress shirt on under an open blue and white blazer that stopped at his ribs. He wore black pants and his shoes were white at the bottom, but then turned into a reddish purple that went up to mid shin. His hair was teal and spiked slightly in the back. His eyes were the same shade as his hair. His name was Jesse Anderson. (dammit!! 'gets a nosebleed and faints')

**We are sorry! The program that you were reading has been momentarily stopped for a fan girl nosebleed moment. Please enjoy America's favorite kid show:**

"_I love you! You love me! We're all a happy family!!_" GAH!! I'M UP!! I'M UP!! DIE BARNEY DIE!!!!

**And back to our program**

Now: where was I? O ya! Jaden was yelling at his friends for stalking him 24/7!

"But Jaden" Alexis started. "We just want to let you know how sorry we are!"

"By stalking me?" Jaden asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…well….uh…"

"I don't even know why yall are over reacting ta this!" Jesse said walking over to Jaden's side and putting an arm on his shoulder to lean on. "Jaden was just following his heart, and you were all being asses and being affected by the Dark World! So stop with the apologizing already!"

"Wait! Jess, why were you following me around with them? I mean, you were the one we were trying to save!" Jaden asked totally confused now.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden." Jesse said shaking his head. He put both his hands on his shoulders and looked into his friends eyes. "I was doing it for kicks a course!" he said grinning. Jaden blinked a few times and then burst out laughing. "I was hopping you would like that!" he turned toward the others. "Alright, now, stop following Jaden! It was funny for the first few hours, and then just got annoying!"

"Fine!" they all said threw a sigh.

"That was easy!" Jaden said as he finished laughing. "Why couldn't you have done that a week ago!?" he whinnied. Jesse just shrugged and Jaden sighed. "Anyways, what do you guys wanna do? I know! Who wants to duel me!?" he said grinning like a maniac.

"Uh…well…you see…we havta…." His friends, besides Jesse and Chazz stammered.

"AW come on!" Jaden pleaded. "Fine!" he said with a huff. "Then what do you guys wand do?" just then they heard foot steps that sounded like they were running really fast coming from the main building and towards them. "This can't be good!"

"TAKING JADEN DOWN!!!!!**(1)**" someone shouted as they tackled Jaden to the ground.

"WWWAAHHH!!!!" Jaden shouted as he and the newcomer started to roll down the hill. They stopped after they rolled about 20 yards." WHAT JUST HIT ME!??! A TRUCK OR A FAT GUY?!?!"

"FAT GUY?!?!" the new comer shouted as he put Jaden in a headlock and started to give him noogies. "You're an ass! You know that?! If that's what you say to your friends, what the hell do ya say to your enemies?!?!"

"O! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU IDIOT!!!" Jaden shouted back as he back head butted the other boy who released his grip and fell backward and held the spot where Jaden head butted him. Jaden took this opportunity to jump on his back, sit on him, and hold his head down. "I mean you were stupid enough to be controlled you idiot!"

"You're calling me an idiot?! You're the king of all idiots!!" the boy started to struggle, but Jaden was stronger than he looked and held him down. "And can you let go of me already?! You're so heavy I can hardly breathe!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jaden shouted while smacking him in the head with his free hand. "And you're calling me an ass?! You're the biggest ass I know!!"

"JADEN!!!" everyone shouted. They were standing in front of the two boys. Jaden let go of the boys head and they both looked up and smiled. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!!?"

"And since when do you swear Jay?" Syrus asked in that o so squeaky voice of his.

"What?!" the new comer asked. "You used to swear all the time back home! What happened!?!"

"I didn't havta see you everyday!" Jaden said looking at his other friends. "So, what's up?" he asked grinning.

"Who's he?" they all asked in unison. Jaden looked down at the boy that he was sitting on who grinned up innocently at him. Jaden then looked at his friends and then at the boy.

"My bi-polar aunt Leslie **(2)**" Jaden said with a straight face now looking up at his friends. Their eyes were as big as dinner plates at him comment. He looked down at the boy who just looked up at him, pissed as hell. Jaden couldn't help but grin at this. "Well, you're at least emo!" the boy blinked a few times and then growled.

"Ya I'm gonna kill you now!" he pushed his body up and sent Jaden flying offa him. he hit the ground and then the boy went into to tackle him again. "I've been waiting to do this for three years Jay! Three years of waiting to kick your ass again!"

"You haven't been able to kick my ass in year's dude!" Jaden shouted back, rolling to the side to miss getting tackled. He then jumped on the boy and dust started to pick up and you could only see a few parts of their bodies, (one of those classic anime fights! I love those!). Everyone else just started in wonderment and confusion at the sight before them.

"BOYS!!!" came a girl's voice. Jaden and the boy stopped fighting and the dust cleared showing that Jaden was holding the boys leg and that the boy was holding Jaden in a headlock. They looked up and grinned at the new girl. "Can't you two ever stop fighting?" she said threw a sigh.

"Nope!" the boy said, his grin getting bigger.

"You make it sound like there's something wrong with us!" Jaden said.

"There is something wrong with cause there's nothing right about you!"

"An ass says what now?" Jaden said fast.

"What?"

"Exactly"

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it on!"

"BOYS!!!" the girl shouted again.

"Sorry Kai" Jaden and the boy stood up. Everyone looked at the girl and then at the boy. The boy was wearing a blue blazer that was open over a yellow and white vest. His hair was barley at his shoulders and the rest of his outfit was jeans, a white sweat band and black and grey sneakers. His eyes were teal and looked like they could read your soul. The girl wore a pink dress with a blue blazer over it that was open and went to her ribs. She had purple shoes and her hair was a reddish brown and went down to the center of her back. Her eyes were beautiful blue orbs.

"'sigh' You two will never change" she said putting her hand on her forehead and shaking it. Jaden and the boy grinned again and put each others around the others shoulder.

"But that's what you love about us!" they said together.

"Jaden…" Jaden and the other two looked over and saw his other friends eyes filled with worry. It was Alexis who spoke up. "Who are these people?"

"O!" Jaden said just realizing that they had no idea what was going on. "These are my friends from back home! This lovely lady over here," Jaden said pointing to the girl who blushed, a lot. "Is my life long friend Kairi. And this idiot," Jaden said pointing to the boy who started to growl, "As I told you is my bi-polar aunt Leslieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Jaden yelled the last part cause, uh, Leslie started to strangle him.

"RIKU!!" Kairi shouted at the boy. He looked at her, still strangling Jaden, and gave her an innocent look on his face. She sighed again. "Can't you two just get along for a little bit since it has been forever since we saw each other?!" Riku's grip around Jaden's neck loosened and they looked at each other and then at her.

"Nope" was their simple answer. "Just can't do it. Never have and never will."

"So…" Hassleberry started to say. The trio was now facing him. "How are you three so chummy?"

"I've known Kairi my whole life, same with Riku." Jaden said.

"Ya!" Kairi chirped. "We're his-" Jaden covered her mouth.

"For the love of god don't finish that sentence!" he said.

"What?" Riku asked. "Say that we're your **best friends**?" he said empathizing the 'best friends'. Jaden smacked his forehead. "What? Are you ashamed of us?"

"No" Jaden said, hand still on his head. "That's why!" he said using his other hand to point to Syrus and Hassleberry who looked like they were really mad. "They tend to fight over who's my best friend and I was trying to save your ass."

"O! CYA!!" Riku said as Syrus and Hassleberry started to chase him around the place. Remember when I said that things were back to normal? There is no such thing as normal at Duel Academy. Jaden and the others make sure of it.

HHHHH

**(1) **Actually quote thanks to Indi. Real one is "TAKING REGI DOWN!!" she would put him in a head lock or grab his shoulders and pull him to the ground. Odd thing is, he's only in 8th grade and he's a foot taller than us, and also fears us a lot! (sweatdropps)

**(2)** Sank you_Scrubs_!

Angel: that was fun! And I always wanted to do that in a crossover fic! And I can totally see that happening!

Indi: it's sad but true!

Chazz and Sora: can we go now!?

Angel: nope! Hope you enjoyed the real first chapter of this story!

Indi: and if not, hope you enjoyed the comedy!

Angel: people always do!

MUFFINS IF YA REVIEW!!

BYE BYE!! -Angel


	3. Catching Up

Angel: my bad for not updating in a while! I wanted to get my other story done and gone with before I really got started! But since that is done, I have more time of this!

Indi: but weren't you gonna make a sequel for that?

Angel: sooner or later ya.

Chazz: phew! I can live!!

Sora: crap!

Indi: they just love us, don't they?

Angel: it appears so! I think we should stick around for a long time because they love us so much!

Indi: amen!

Sora/Chazz: nnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Angel: I'm board with this! On with the chapter! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: I just gotta blow something up! (pulls out a pipe bomb) FIRE IN THE HOLE!! (throws it at lawyers)

**BOOM!!!!**

Angel: never gets old! Only own idea!

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

Hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm. Now, where did I leave you peoples off again? O ya! Hassleberry and Syrus were chasing Riku around the island cause he said that he was Jaden's best friend! RUN RIKU RUN!!! And while that was going on, everyone else was sitting under a tree in front of the Slifer dorm and talking. Kairi was getting to know all of Jaden's new friends, while they got to know Kairi. Jaden even found some things out about Kairi that he either forgot or that something changed over the last 3 years. Just then Syrus slowly walked over to the tree they were under and fell to the ground next to Jaden, totally exhausted.

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked looking at his friend.

"Riku just (pant, huff) kept going and (pant huff) going!" Syrus said in between his heavy breathing. "He wouldn't stop and I got to tried to keep going! I don't know how he and Hassleberry can keep this up!"

"Well, Dino-brain is pretty strong!" Chazz said. "And he does act like he's in the army. So he should be stronger than pip squeak over here!" he pointed to Syrus who just glared at him.

"And you know Riku, Jay" Kairi said looking at Jaden. "You two didn't race and fight all the time for nothing you know!" everyone gave them a 'what you taking bout Willis?!" look. "They would ALWAYS have these petty competitions at home! And they fought with wooden swords so they never really got hurt! You guys were rivals and best friends! That still makes no sense to me!"

"You're talking about me and Riku here!" Jaden said.

"…Fair enough Jay. And shouldn't we stop them till one of them gets hurt?"

"Don't worry about it!" Alexis said to Kairi with a warm smile. "I'm sure Hassleberry won't hurt Riku to much! Just enough to get him to admit that he's Jaden's best friend."

"But Riku is so stubborn!" Kairi said with a huff. "And I didn't mean Riku. Riku tends to be violent." Jaden's eyes widened at that. "You forgot about that, didn't you?"

"I thought that it was just to me! But then again, this somehow involves me so…dammit!" Jaden said jumping to his feet and running in a random direction. "RIKU!!! DON'T HURT HIM!!!"

"(sigh) god I missed them!" Kairi smiled again.

"Why did you wait till now to come to DA little lady?" Jesse asked.

"Well, there were some…complications at home that sent me, Jaden and Riku to different…schools. And we were to far apart to see each other and this is the first time since we all left that we were together. So it's a very good thing for all of us! We grew up together and being separated like this just hurt so much! I just wanted to know that he was ok or to hear his voice."

"I understand perfectly!" Alexis cut in. "I lost Atticus for a few years and thought I'd never see him again! It felt so bad! So I know what you went threw! And now I wish he would be missing again!" an angermark appeared on her forehead as Atticus put his head on her shoulder. "But that also explains why Jaden didn't tell us about his past much."

"So, Jaden never mentioned us once?"

"No. I think he did say that he had great friends back home. But he would usually try to avoid the subject all together by trying to change the subject, or just plain leaving. So, what was the great Jaden Yuki like before he came here?" Alexis cocked her head to the side to show her confusion.

"Well, what is the Jaden you know like?"

"A Slacker idiot"

"Likes to sleep…a lot"

"Always has to have fun"

"A cool guy to be around"

"Kind and always thinking of others"

Kairi just stared at everyone. "Ya that's about it! I prefer 'lazy bum' to Slacker, Chazz, and he's not that stupid! Just usually has bad judgment! And yes he loves to sleep Syrus. That's an understatement Atticus! More like needs to have fun! Most defiantly a cool guy to be around Jesse! It's just his way! And I don't think I have ever known Jaden to not think of others or be caring Alexis! And ya. That's pretty much the Jaden that I know! Cept that he likes to fight sometimes, always hasta win, I guess it's only with Riku, when he sets his mind to something its rarely possible to change it, and he can make friends with anyone!" 'and lets not forget **that**' Kairi thought to herself.

"Looks like we know the same Jay then!" Atticus said smiling. "I don't think he'll ever change!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" they all turned and saw Jaden, Hassleberry and Riku. Jaden looked untouched, Riku had a few scratches, and Hassleberry had many scratches and a few bruises. Hassleberry went and sat down next to Sy with a loud 'humph' and crossed his legs. And Riku on the other hand….Jaden had him by the ear. "This idiot was about to pummel Hassleberry!"

"WAS NOT!!" Hassleberry and Riku whinnied.

"I would have been a ok Serge!" Hassleberry said trying to reassure him.

"And I wouldn't have done that!" Riku said trying to break free from the death by ear grip, but Jaden just tugged his ear and tightened his grip. "OOOOOOOOWWWW!! YA TRYING TO RIP IT OFF?!?!"

"Not yet" Jaden said glaring at thin air. "And you were so gonna pummel him! Why else was your hand in a fist and Hassleberry on the ground! And I thought you said you were gonna get anger management classes! You just seem angrier than before!"

"Apparently I took a class that makes rage evolve, not devolve."

"You're an idiot!"

"And you're not?"

"Never said that. Just said you were one"

"DON'T YOU TWO START SOMETHING!!!" Kairi shouted getting to her feet. She took over for Jaden and took Riku by the other ear and Jaden sat down. "We are here to see Jaden! Not be a total ass hole like usual! Got it?!" she shouted the 'got it' right into Riku's ear. Riku winced at the loud noise.

"GAH!! WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND HURTING ME?!!?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!" Jaden and Kairi both shouted. "AND IDIOTS DO SUTPID THINGS!!"

"That better not be a reverence to what I did about 4 or 5 years ago!"

"You know it is!" Jaden said crossing his arms over his chest. "I may have forgiven you, but I still think that it was the stupidest thing you ever did!"

"O and you've never done anything so stupid?!"

"HELL NO!! WHY THE HELL WOULD I?!?!"

"I have no idea what you freaks are talking about but Slacker, did you forget what happened already?" Chazz asked. Kairi and Riku looked at him with confused looks and Jaden's eyes widened. "I see that you didn't forget!" Chazz looked pleased with himself.

"They don't need to know that Chazz!" Jaden said angrily.

"Yes we do!" Kairi and Riku shouted together. What is it with these people and shouting together?! Did they rehearse this or something? Chazz grinned evilly.

"O you do now, do you?" he said raising an eyebrow and getting an evil grin on his face.

"Chazz…" Alexis said slowly. "When Jaden wants to tell them about that, he will! It's not our place to tell!" Jaden sighed in relief and gave Alexis a warm smile. She blushed heavily.

"And he wants to now!" Kairi released Riku's ear and grabbed Jaden's instead. She pulled him to his feet and glared at him. "Tell me or I hurt you!"

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Jaden asked, giving her his best Chibi puppy eyes. Her glare increased 10 fold. "HOW?!?! HOW ARE YOU IMMUNE TO IT NOW?!?! Your heart got colder!" she tightened her grip and pulled. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!" everyone else just sweat dropped.

"I think you should tell her Jay" Syrus said, starting to fear for his friend's life.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but they don't need to know yet!" Jaden looked back at Kairi and sighed. "If I can have my ear back I'll tell you!" she pulled Jaden down, still by the ear. "That means let go!" she did so and pouted. Jaden the processed to tell that of what happened in the Dark World. How Jesse went missing, he went after him, his friends got kidnapped then died, him snapping and going all evil and wearing creepy black armor, to being saved, saving Jesse, and then fusing with Yubel (yes he is fused with her, but because she scares me and is a butthead she won't be here and neither will her powers. If ya want bashing just ask cause I will be glad to do it). "And that's about it guys." Jaden said giving a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"0.o" it was safe to say that Kairi and Riku were a little shocked. Ok. Not a little. They were freakin shocked out of their minds!!! "Jaden…" they said snapping out of their trance. Jaden stiffened and twitched at the tone of their voices and stopped rubbing that back of his head. "YOU'RE A TOTALLY DUMB ASS!!!" Jaden jumped up like 10 feet in the air and started to run away. "What the…? HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" they jumped up and started to chase him.

And of course everyone else just sweat dropped. Kairi and Riku were chasing Jaden around in a circle, dust picking up after them the whole way. This only added to the sweat dropping. And lucky for them, they didn't know that this was hardly any of the craziness that would follow.

HHHHHHHH

Angel: I'm so sorry! I meant to get this up last night but it was really late when I got a little after halfway and wanted to sleep! Then I meant to have it up this afternoon but things kept happening and I wasn't home till like 7:30! Forgive meh!

Chazz: NEVER!!

Sora: YOU'RE TO DAMN EVIL!!

Indi: I forgive you!

Angel: yay! O! and happy Valentines Day!

Indi: I had candy!

Chazz and Sora: 0.o SHE HAD SUGAR?!?!

Angel: yup!

VALENTINES CANDY IF YOUS REVIEW!!!

LOVE YOUS ALL!! -Angel


	4. It's Time

Angel: really!? Really?! Seriously? Ok! I'm saying this once and for all: Jaden is Sora! Thought I made it obvious! Guess not! So if you were waiting for the boy whose hair defies all laws of…..welll.. EVERYTHING!! then my bad!

Sora: hey! I like my hair!

Angel: I do too! But it does! And that's why I like it! and since I was asked of this: ENJOY!!

Indi: I'm gonnna like this! (is standing behind a cannon with a match in her hands) here's what we're gonna do! I'm gonna light this cannon and fire it over there! (points to a random building) then Angel is gonna use that! (points to a wrecking ball) and take a guess! Now! Go! (lights up the string and cannon firers)

Chazz: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (flies out of cannon and crashed into a wall in the building)

Angel: SMASHY SMASHY!!! (pulls lever and ball goes into the building and it collapses) yup! That was fun!

Sora: 0.o sank you god it wasn't me!!!!

Angel: it could be! Someone asked for more torture to Chazzy and there ya go! But don't worry! There will be more!! MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!

Indi: did you have sugar again?

Angel: I'm on vacation! I'm in a good mood!! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Angel: I gotta make something go boom today: (pulls out a grenade launcher) MWHAHAHHAHHAHA!!! DIE YOU MONEY GRABBING MONSTERS!!! DIE!!!! Only own idea! And no: totally don't love explosions!!

**Chapter 3: It's Time**

I would say what Kairi and Riku did to Jaden, but ya….for all squmish people, (including meh) I won't say it. Jaden was a little ways from the group, unconscious, bruised, bleeding, well, you get the idea. Kairi and Riku were back sitting with the group. Once they had sat with them, everyone moved away slowly. The wrath of two best friends could be horrible! But the wordiest thing bout it was, that before Jaden passed out, Kairi had hugged him really tight and started to sob into his chest. Something about "O my god! I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!" or on the lines of that. all Riku did during that was watch and once she was done, punch him in the head and he passed out. When asked why he answered with "Why not?"

"Did you kill Jaden?" Syrus asked. Jaden had been out for a good hour already. "I mean, he hasn't really moved yet!"

"I hope he's dead!" Chazz announced. "Then I'll finally get some peace 'round here and be the top duelist in the school!!" everyone looked at him like he was mad. Kairi looked horrified and Riku looked pissed.

"What 'bout my best friend there rich boy?" Riku said while standing up and cracking his knuckles. Chazz whimpered. Let's see. How many lumps does Chazz have on his head? Let's count them together kids!

_Smack!_

Okay, that's one…

_Thwack!_

Okay, that's two…

_Smash!_

Okay, I'm not sure if smacking his head off a random tree branch is legal in this game Kairi, but we'll count it any way! So, how many was that kids?

Three!

Okay, let's go back to normal. I feel like I talked to a bunch of kindergarteners. (SANK YOU MEKI!!!!)

Chazz was now on the ground with 3 anime sized lumps on his head, swirls for eyes and his leg was twitching. Kairi and Riku were dusting off their hands with a few 'humphs' while they did that. They then sat back down.

"Don't worry bout that!" Riku said grinning. "That'll only happen if you say the wrong thing at the wrong time! And I don't like him" he pointed to the twitching Chazz as he said that. "And why do you people hang out with him anyways?"

"Comic relief" they all answered without missing a beat or hesitating.

"Wow! I was not expecting that!" or this! A duel disk came flying towards Riku and hit him right in the head. He flew forward and knocked him out with swirls for eyes and a lump on his head. Just then Jaden walked up and sat on his legs which were taking up the space next to Kairi.

"Hit me in the head will he!" Jaden mumbled under his breath.

"Was that necessary?" Kairi asked looking at him.

"Is half the stuff I do necessary?" Jaden asked grinning.

"You got me there Jay!" Kairi said threw a sigh. "And was that for him hitting you, or Chazz?"

"Me, and knowing Chazz, he deserved it"

"He did!" Kairi then put her head on Jaden's shoulder and he blushed a little. "So, wanna go catch up a little while we wait for Riku to wake up?"

"oK!" Jaden said as his voiced cracked. He and Kairi got up and walked away.

"Well, that was, interesting." Jesse said.

"That was the Serge!" Hassleberry announced.

"That was funny!" Syrus said chuckling at Chazz's pain.

"That was romantic!" Atticus said thrusting his hands into the air. Everyone looked at Alexis. She was fuming and had the duel disk Jaden had used to hit Riku in the head with. Everyone backed away from her.

"Why that little ARGH!!!" she shouted as she ripped the duel disk in half. All the boys' eyes widened at this and they sweatdropped anime style. "Just wait till I get my hands on her!! Jaden. Is. MINE!!"

"A little posissive aren't cha right now Lexi?" Hassleberry asked. Alexis slowly turned toward him, her eyes dark and she looked pissed. "EEP!!" god can only help him now. But unlike for him, God doesn't like dinosaurs and won't help him cause of the bone in his body. Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm. Wonder if that had anything to do with the dinosaurs dieing out…

HHHHHH

(with Jay and Kairi up on the roof top)

"So, how was your world that you were on like Kai?" Jaden asked as they both lied down on the ground lazily.

"It had a family on it that if one of them hugged the other gender they turned into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac!" Kairi said enthusiastically. Jaden blinked. "It was really cool! I havta take you there someday Jay! You'd love it! o but wait! It was a curse and it got lifted! O well! I'm sure you'd still like it!"

"Ok then" Jaden said blinking a few more times (the world is Fruits Basket! I wuv that manga!) "Did Riku tell you what world he was on?"

"No. but when I asked him he twitched and tensed. So it can't be good! But knowing you, you'll laugh your ass off!" he nodded. "So, from what you told me about the last 3 three years, you've been busy protecting this world. (sigh) I have been doing that too"

"What yall mean by world?" they heard from behind. They whipped around and saw Jesse there. He smirked. "I knew you'd take your friends up here! Riku woke up and wanted to me to tell you were he went! So here we are!" Riku walked up behind him, rubbing his head. "So, what did you mean by world?" all three tensed.

"O!" Kairi said finding an excuse. "Like we said, we went to different schools and never saw each other and it felt like we were worlds apart! And that's what we meant!" she gave an innocent grin. Jesse bought it.

"O! Ok then!" he smiled and left the three to themselves. Once he was totally out of ear shot all three of them sighed.

"Boy! That was close!" Jaden announced.

"You two should have been more careful!" Riku scolded.

"Well I didn't know that he was gonna show up! And it was your fault! He wouldn't have if you didn't ask him!"

"Don't try and blame this all on me you idiot!"

"You're more of an idiot than I am! Least I never gave into the darkness! Wait…DAMMIT!!"

"Ha! You are stupider than me!!"

"You didn't deny that you're an idiot though!"

"…ya but…GAH!! DIE!!" he lunged for Jaden.

"BOYS!!!"

"Sorry Kai." They said sitting back down.

"And I'm sorry to Jaden" Kairi said gently.

"Why's that?" Jaden asked cocking his head to the side a little.

"It's time" his eyes widened. "The King went and got Riku about a week ago, and he came and got me a few days ago. He told us to come and get you and then regroup at Radiant Garden. It can't be helped. We havta leave this place." Jaden looked depressed.

"When do we havta leave?"

"Tonight"

"That soon?!"

"Sorry Jay"

"I knew that you two just coming for a visit was too good to be true! So, do we tell the others?"

"I don't think so" Riku said. "Then we would havta explain why, and they wouldn't let you go after that. Or would insist on coming and we can't have them doing that! Nobody can know about this!"

"Then we have a problem" Jaden said with a blank expression.

"You didn't!!" both of his friends looked mad at the thought of Jaden already telling someone about what had happened all those years ago.

"No, all three of us did, to him" as if on cue, Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's head. Both Kairi and Riku backed away to the wall in a blink of the eye. "This is my dueling partner Winged Kuriboh. He follows me everywhere."

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Kairi cooed as she moved back over to Jaden and his partner. "He's so cute and fluffy!!" she squealed. Kuriboh looked happy and nuzzled her cheek a little. "But he won't tell anyone, will he?"

"No, he won't" Jaden said. The little fuzz ball then looked at Jaden worryingly. "Don't worry buddy! I'm always ok so long as I have these two with me!" he cooed happily at that. "And I'm sorry but you can't come with us" he nodded in understanding.

"Phew!" Riku said threw a sigh. "You had me worried there for a second Jaden!" he walked back over to them and sat down. "So, wanna talk before we head back?"

"Sure! What was the world you were on like Riku?" Jaden asked grinning. Riku growled and looked out at the ocean, glaring at it in hopes that it would blow up. "Riku? Hello? Anybody home?" Jaden asked waving a hand in front of his face. "A least tell us the name of the world you were on!"

"It was…it was…." Riku said hesitantly. He then sighed and calmed down a LITTLE bit. "It was called the Unicorn World!" he said angrily and trusted his hands into the air. Jaden and Kairi blinked. "THREE FUCKING YEARS OF BEING STUCK IN A PINK FLUFFY WORLD WITH PINK AND PURPLE UNICORNS FOLLOWING YOU AROUND ALL DAY!! AND BARNEY SHOWED UP SOMETIMES TOO!! I THOUGHT I WOULD GO MAD!!!"

Jaden and Kairi blinked again before falling over laughing as hard as they could. Riku, the man who gave into darkness, big buff brave Riku, had to be stuck with the most girly and childless things for three whole years. And Jaden was not going to let him forget it anytime in the near of far future.

HHHHHHH

Angel: ha! That world scares me! Even though I sent someone to blow it up! But it has been used by me and my friends online a lot! Doubt it will stop anytime soon though! Ha!

Indi: good god! That must have been horrible!

Sora: poor Riku!

Chazz: (still passed out and is still twitching)

Angel: hope you enjoyed!

Cupcakes if chu review!

CYAS!! -Angel


	5. Goodbye

Angel: for those people who keep telling me to stop hurting Sora and or Chazz-

Chazz/Sora: WE LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!

Angel: ya can't really do that!

Chazz/Sora: DAMN YOU!!!

Angel: I love Sora and all, but it's just fun! And Chazz…he's Chazz! Deal! But mostly cause he annoys meh!

Chazz: o thanks!

Angel: you're welcome!

Sora: is there any reason to torture me?

Angel: you don't stop complaining!

Sora: you killed me! Twice!

Angel: YOU CAME BACK AND YOU DIDN'T DIE THE SECOND TIME!!

Sora: what ever!!

Angel: I gotta blow something up! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: just die already!!! (pulls out a bomb) I can't think of anything else! Die! (chucks bomb and they all blow up) HOW MANY FREAKIN LAWYERS ARE THERE?!!?? Only own idea!

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

Once Jaden and Kairi had stopped laughing uncontrollably at Riku's torture of the past three years, they finally got down to talking. They talked about what they really did over the past three years. Riku with the "Unicorns of evilness that liked to stalk me 24/7", Kairi with the "Transforming people into animals" and Jaden with the whole "Defeating shadows, then light, then light and shadows". So all the stories were really interesting. Especially Riku's for some odd reason…

But then they really got down to talking. Mostly about what they were going to do once they "got off that world" and "onto the next world". But the biggest part of that was how they were going to get off the world without being found out. Once they came up with a plan, they decided to go and check on the others. As soon as they got back to the Slifer dorm, they were forced into the cafeteria and bomb barded with more questions of their past. But after about an hour of questioning, in came Chancellor Shepherd and Dr. Crowler. Shepherd was wearing a long dark red over coat that was closed and went to the back of his knees. His pants were just regular dark blue pants and his shoes were brown and not to fancy. He had brown eyes and, what was left of it, brown hair. Crowler…ya it just didn't look right for a grown…I really don't know it he's really a man yet! He wore a long blue over coat that went to around his feet, dark purple pants and silver boots that went up to mid shin. He had pink frilly fabric at the end of his sleeves and as a collar for his shirt. He had long blonde hair that was in a pony tail and went to just about his hips. He also had crescent moon shaped earrings with jade stones in them. He had black eyes and….not kidding here…purple lip stick! Is he a crossdresser or something?! Even I don't know and nobody seems to know! All we do know is that he is creepy!

"MY EYES MY EYES!!" Riku shouted as he ducked under the table. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!??! IT'S HIDIOUS!! GET IT AWAY!!" everyone stared at him and then burst out laughing. "IT'S WORSE THAN THAT OLD HAG!!! AND THAT'S SAYING A LOT!!"

"Ugh!!" Jaden said sticking his tongue out. "If you mean her, then ya I agree! And was she ever a her?"

"You think I know Jaden?!" Kairi asked. "Riku was the one who spent the most time with her! Ask him!"

"Ya I never really knew for myself and never wanted to check!"

"Who is this her that you're talking about?" Jesse asked totally confused.

"Just someone from back home!" Jaden said smiling. "And don't ask about Crowler!" he pointed at Crowler while looking at Kairi. "Cause after 3 years, I still don't know!"

"MR. YUKI!!" Crowler shouted. "Do not corrupt the new students!"

"He did that a long time ago ma'am!" Kairi said giving Crowler a warm smile.

"THAT'S DOCTOR TO YOU YOUNG LADY!! And what do you mean long ago?"

"It's that a doctor then I'm gonna need a shrink!" Riku said still under the table. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Why you insolent Slifer Slackers!" Crowler shouted getting really red.

"HEY!!" Kairi and Riku shouted. "THAT'S OBELISK SLACKERS TO YOU!!" they pointed at the vests to prove their point. Crowler face faulted.

"Then why are you in the Slifer dorm!?"

"Cause Jay's here!" Kairi said giving him another warm smile.

"Looks like you have a lot of fans here Jaden!" Shepherd said giving Jaden a heart held smile.

"I prefer to call them the losers that I call my best friend's thank you very much!" Jaden said. Kairi and Riku didn't give him angry looks about that oddly enough. "Why do you think I hung out with them at home?" he cocked his head to the side.

"You mean on the little island called Destiny City?" Shepherd asked. Jaden nodded. "So, you all grew up there?"

"It's on my record isn't it? I thought I told all that when I first got here! It's a small city very far from here that I lived in my whole life! Why would I lie about that?"

"And we grew up there too!" Riku said, still under the table. "We're living proof that he's not lying!"

"Fair enough Riku my boy!" Shepherd grinned at the hiding boy. "And the reason my and Crowler are here is to check up on you and Miss Kairi here to make sure that you find everything to your liking!"

"And how could they in the Slifer dorms!?" Crowler spat. "And why aren't you two in the Obelisk dorms?!"

"Cause it's more fun here!" Riku said poking his head out. He looked at Crowler. "MY EYES!!! MY EYES!! WHY DID I LOOK!?!? IT BURNSUS!!!" he retreated back to the safety of under the table holding his now watering eyes.

"Alright enough Riku!" Kairi scolded. Riku muttered a quick 'fine' and sat back next to Jaden. "And we find everything quiet well and good Sir!" she smiled back at Shepherd. "We already have all our bags unpacked and such!"

"Speck for yourself!" Riku said with a huff. "I didn't start yet!"

"Then what were you doing while I was unpacking?!"

"Tackling Jaden!" he grinned and looked at Jaden who just looked pissed.

"Ya that explains it…" Kairi trailed off. "Jaden why don't you go and help him unpack?" she looked at Jaden who gave her a 'what the hell you talking bout?!' look. She winked at him and he gave a small 'o' and he and Riku left. "Is that all sirs?" she asked looking at Crowler and Shepherd.

"That will be all for now!" Shepherd smiled at her. "If you need anything, just ask!" she nodded and they left.

"So…" Kairi said facing the others. "What gender is Crowler anyways?"

"We don't know" the whole room said. They then heard a loud **bang** from upstairs and some pieces of the ceiling fell. Everyone sweatdropped as some swears and yelling could be heard.

"I think I'll go check on the boys" Kairi said as she got up and left the worried looking group. She went up to the first door on the second floor of the Slifer dorm and opened up the door. She saw the two boys wrestling on the ground again. "(sigh) Can't be alone for 2 minutes, can you?"

"Nope!" they said smiling at her as they got out of each others grips.

"And it was just to get you to get up here!" Jaden said looking innocent. "It worked! I need help packing! I didn't bring that much so it won't take long! O and Kairi? You can stay in the room next door till we're ready and Riku can stay here! Nobody else lives here so it will be easy to leave!"

"OK!" Kairi said smiling. "You sure you're ok with this Jay?"

"No. But when have I been ok about leaving after making good friends? This may have been longer than normal but still! It has to be done! And I can always visit!"

"That's true…" Riku said. "But how will you explain disappearing?" Jaden tensed.

"You know I don't think that far!" he tried to defend himself. The other two laughed.

HHHHH

(back with the GX gang)

"So, what do you guys think of Jaden's old friends?" Chazz asked.

"I like them but something just doesn't seem right!" Alexis said in a huff. "I've had this bad vide since they got here and I'm worried about Jaden!"

"Well," Jesse started. "If you guys want, we can all take up separate rooms here tonight to make sure nothing goes wrong! All we need is some sleeping bags and we can stay in Chazz's suite!"

"Hey!" Chazz yelled. "Why my room?!"

"Cause we don't know where Kairi and Riku are staying and it will be easier to get out if they need help!" Syrus reasoned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I got the sleeping bags for emergencies already in my room!" Chazz said. "So we're all set!"

"So," Atticus said. "Onto a new topic! Like how Alexis will handle Kairi and her fiancé!"

"Shut up Atticus!" Alexis fumed. "Jaden even said he doesn't know what the word 'fiancé' means! And why would I care?!"

"Cause Kai is gonna take your little fiancé away from you!"

"FIANCE?!?!" they heard from the door. they all turned around and saw Kairi, Riku and Jaden all standing there. Jaden was blushing, along with Kairi, and Riku had a gleam in his eyes despite the fact that he had a look of pure shock on his face. "WHO'S WHO'S FIANCE!??!" they demanded.

"Jaden is Alexis fiancé!" Atticus said beaming like a crazy person. "It happened three years ago! Jaden dueled someone over it! but then admitted that he didn't know what it meant!" Jaden laughed nervously. "Jaden… you do know what it means, don't you?"

"…Maybe" Jaden said rubbing his head. Everyone face faulted. "I didn't want Lex to worry bout that to much so I said that!"

"This just got interesting!" Riku said the gleam every growing. Jaden turned to him and started to punch him in the arm was his face got redder and redder along with Alexis'.

"Jaden…." Kairi said. Jaden tensed and stopped hitting Riku. He slowly turned to Kairi. Her eyes were glowing.

"Aw crap!" Jaden said now totally scared for his life.

HHHHHHH

(many beatings, yells and hours later)

It was know 1 o'clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Except for a few teens. Kairi and Riku were no longer in the dorm and had gone off somewhere, while Jaden stayed in his bed looking up at the bunk above his. He was no longer in his Slifer uniform, but in simple read and black shorts that went to about just above his shins, a black T shirt on and a red short sleeve hoodie that was opened up over it that had gray shoulder pads over it obviously on his shoulders. His sneakers were orange and black. He had black fingerless gloves that had a red 'X' going over the back of the hand. He had a chain necklace with a crown on it around his neck. He sighed and looked at the clock.

"They left an hour ago," he said to himself. "They should be ready by now." He got up and grabbed his backpack. He put his deck that was in his pocket on the desk next to the bed. He looked at it once before he left the room. He didn't walk down the stairs, but jumped over the railing and landed without a sound. He looked at the dorm one last time with a depressed look on his face. "I hope that they can forgive me for leaving them hanging like this!" he then turned toward the forest and started walking. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched.

"I knew it!" Chazz said looking out threw the curtains in his window. "Better get the others up!" he turned on the light in his suite and went and shock everyone awake. "He's going somewhere!" he said as the others rubbed their eyes sleepily. "And he has a backpack!" this woke them up.

"Heave out solider!" Hassleberry said. They all ran out of the room and followed after Jaden. By the time that they caught up with him, he was at a dead end by some rocks that looked like they were up about 35 feet in the air. Jaden was just standing there like he was waiting for something. "SERGE!!" Jaden tensed and turned around on a heel. He had a look of pure terror on his face.

"FUCK!!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?!?" he was really pissed.

"We should be asking you that Jay!" Alexis said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing out this late? And dressed like that and with a backpack!? What the hell is going on?!"

"Come here so I can kick your ass!" Chazz yelled. And surprising enough, Jaden walked to them slowly. And when he was about 3 feet away from them, he turned around and started to run to the rocks. "What the hell are you doing?!" and when Jaden was about 5 feet from the rocks, he jumped and grabbed the top part of the rocks ledge. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Jaden pulled himself up onto the rock and looked back at them before walking away.

"GET BACK HERE JADEN!!" Atticus yelled. After a few moments of silence, they heard foot steps running. They all were staring at the ledge that Jaden had jumped to and he came running back and jumped off the ledge!

"JADEN!!!" everyone yelled. They all closed their eyes not wanting to see Jaden get flattened like a pancake. But when they felt the wind suddenly pick up, they opened their eyes. And what they saw made them go pale. Just a little ways from the ledge was a giant yellow and red ship! Jaden was hanging one handed out of an open door. "WHAT THE HELL?!!?"

"You're an idiot Jaden!" came Riku's voice. He appeared in the door way and pulled Jaden in.

"Not my fault!" Jaden protested. "I didn't know that they followed me till it was too late!"

"Just come on!" Riku took his stuff and disappeared back into the ship. Jaden took one last look at the group. He had an apologetic look on his face and gave them a weak smile. He closed the door to the ship and it flew off with the wind picking up again and then dieing down. Everyone just stared in wonderment, confusion, and with some: betrayal. They had no idea what was going on. But they knew one thing:

Jaden Yuki was gone from their lives.

HHHHHH

Angel: and now the story picks up speed!

Chazz: what the hell just happened?!!?

Sora: I have a good idea!

Angel: meh! Hope you enjoyed it! And don't kill me for the way I ended it!

CAKE IF YOUS REVIEW!!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	6. Going Out

Chazz: Sora?

Sora: ya Chazz?

Chazz: you think this will end well?

Sora: for us, ya for once! For him/her: HELL NO!!

Chazz: true! This is a warning for all flamers out there! For Angel got her first flame from some anonymous idiot!

Angel: yup! (pulls out flamethrower) I don't take flames very well and end up flaming back! But this one really got my attention! So if my **COOL** readers don't mind: I have some yelling to do! And sorry! No hurting these idiots today!

Chazz/Sora: YAY!!!

Angel: (clears throat) I DON'T GIVE A F(beep)K IF YOU DON'T LIKE KH ANYMORE THANKS TO ME!!! I HATE THE CHAZZ AND ALEXIS COUPLE TOO!! AND IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A F(beep)KING DUMB ASS YOU WOULD HAVE NOTTICED THAT I'VE BEEN HINTING AT JADEN AND ALEXIS YOU F(beep)KING RETARD!!! I REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK MY WRITING IS CRAP CAUSE I GET REVIEWS SAYING THEY LIKE MY STORY!! I REALLY DON'T CARE!! SO JUST SHUT THE F(beep)K UP CAUSE NOBODY CARES WHAT DUMB ASS FLAMERS LIKE YOU THINK!!! (takes a deep breath) sorry bout that people who actually care! But I really needed to do that!

Chazz: what about this? (points to tied up anonymous reviewer who is tied up and hanging over a volcano with sharks inside said volcano)

Angel: this is more necessary than the last part of this! (pulls trigger on flamethrower and fries both rope and flamer and he/she falls into the volcano and gets eaten by sharks that spit out lava) so: you flame: YOU DIE!!!

Sora: you're scary when you're pissed!!

Angel: I just hate flamers with one hell of a passion! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: (cowering in fear from yelling)

Angel: -.- really? Whatever! Only own idea!

**Chapter 5: Going Out**

After Jaden, Riku and Kairi had made their, interesting escape, all the others had gone back to Chazz's suite in an attempt to get some sleep. It was safe to say that they all had WAY too much on their minds to go back to sleep. So they all just settled on talking instead. But not about too much. It was mostly stuttering.

"I-I can't believe it…" Syrus said like he was in a trance. "Why would he just up and leave like that!? Didn't he learn from last time that it doesn't do anything!?"

"But then again, Sy," Atticus cut into Syrus' rant. "Last time we did follow him, and were actually able to follow him. But this time we have no way of following him! And it must really be bad if he had to leave us in the dark! I mean: it's Jaden we're talking about!"

"I knew that those two were gonna be trouble from the first time that I saw them!" Alexis said fuming. "I should have gotten Jaden to tell me what was going on!" she sighed and some of her anger left her. "And now it's too late. Who knows when we'll be able to see him again? It could be months, years!"

"Calm down Lexi!" Jesse said. He was the only one not really freaking out. "Jaden just probably didn't want us to get roped into all of this! I may not know the whole, or even half the story, but what I do know is that Jaden is a good guy and wouldn't have done this to hurt us! And once mourning comes, then we can go and see Shepherd and look at his file and see if that can tell us anything!"

"Jesse's right!" Hassleberry spoke up for the first time. He crossed his arms and nodded a little. "The Serge did have a good reason for doing this! But while we wait for the sun to rise, let's go over what we know about Jaden Yuki."

"He never really told me anything!" Chazz announced angrily.

"He always wanted to talk about my problems or dueling" Syrus said.

"Same with me!" Hassleberry said.

"I never got anything out of him" Alexis said looking upset that Jaden never talked to her.

"I always forced him to talk about him and Alexis!" Atticus admitted. Though it got him a slap upside the head from Alexis. Everyone looked at Jesse who hadn't answered yet.

"I only got a little out of him." Jesse admitted. There was a small ray of hope in everyone else's eyes. "He said that no matter where he had lived for a long period of time that it always had a beach on it and if he could make sure of it, it always would. And that he had a heck of a lot of friends that we spread out and were all different. That he loved to travel to new and exotic places. That's about it and he was very vague on the details."

"Least it's something!" Atticus spoke up trying to cheer up the others. "So, what do we do know?" they all sat in silence again. "We'll, I don't care what's on my mind! I need my beauty sleep! I don't get this wonderful face that easily you know!" he then climbed into his sleeping bag and started snoring right after he got in. everyone else just shrugged and got into bed as well.

HHHHHH

By the time everyone had woken up, it was already noon. They all scrambled to get ready and once everyone was totally ready, they all hurriedly ran to Shepherds office. Once they got there, they burst in and fell onto the floor. They were all breathing heavily while Shepherd gave them confused looks. The one who spoke up first was Jesse.

"Jaden, Kairi and Riku all left last night sir!" he said standing up. Shepherd gave him a surprised look as he and the others walked to his desk by the wall sized window at the end of the room. "They left last night in a weird space ship thing! And it's true!"

"I don't doubt that it isn't true!" Shepherd said as he started to go through one of his drawers. After a minute of searching, he pulled out a file and plopped it onto the desk. It had a picture of Jaden on the front of it. "It's not like anything weirder has happened! And I assume that you want to take a look at his file?"

"Yes please!" Jesse said sounding almost desperate. Shepherd nodded and handed him the file. He opened it up and looked inside without a moment's hesitation.

_Jaden Yuki: _

_Dorm: Slifer_

_Rank: Top Duelist in the school_

_Home Town: Destiny City. It's a small town a ways from here that not many people live in and don't visit that much. From what Jaden says, it's an island and has a nice homey feeling._

_Legal Guardian: Squall "Leon" and __Aerith Leonheart. Biological parents are nowhere to be found._

The file went on to say stuff about what has happened to Jaden in the last 3 years but they already knew that. "Is this all the info you have on Jaden sir?" Jesse asked as he put the file back down on Shepherds desk.

"Sorry to say that that is all there is here at this school on Jaden Yuki" Shepherd said in a grave voice. "I have already tried the contact info for this Squall and Aerith, but all I get when I try all the numbers is static. And that's what troubles me the most. O! And there is one more thing! When Jaden was first registering, there was someone else with him! Though, he hid his appearance in a black cloak! He was a rather short fellow and had a high pitched voice. He did recommend Jaden highly and asked me to watch over him. I was never able to get a name out of him though and why he wanted me to watch over Jaden."

"What did his, uh, parents say about him?" Alexis asked.

"If you mean Squall and Aerith, they also recommended him highly and said that he was a great kid. That he could light up any room. I think Squall said something else under his breath that sounded like 'though he came be a little slow at times'. Though he said it with a smile so I think that he was just kidding. They didn't really say anything else but…"

"But what sir?" Atticus asked.

"They didn't seem old enough to be parents, even foster ones at that. And they didn't seem to be married or even dating! More like they were close friends at the very least. And back to the age, they both seemed to be in their mid 20's! And when I asked them about it, they just said that they were more like siblings to Jaden than parents."

"Maybe there were neighbors to Jaden as kids or something and took him in!" Sryus tried to reason. "Or he grew up in the same house as them or something!"

"Either way this all sounds way to fishy there shrimp!" Chazz said. "No one here seems to know the real Jaden Yuki that Kairi and Riku seem to know! And that Slacker could be anywhere by now! So I won't get a chance to kick his ass for leaving!" when will he learn?

_THWACK! SMACK!! BANG!!_

One hit from Jesse, one from Hassleberry, and one desk from Alexis! That's one big bump! Alexis put the desk back down and tried to look innocent.

"I just want to make sure that he's ok!" she said sweetly. Just then, they sky went black. And not just any black. The clouds were now and eerie purple and black combined. They whole place started to shack. "What did Chazz break now?!" they all ran outside to find creepy little black creatures all over the place. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?" they looked somewhat like cockroaches and had beady little yellow eyes. They were twitching like mad. Everyone tried to activate their duel disk, but they got shocked and just threw them at the creatures, they did nothing.

"MOVE IT SOLIDERS!!" Hassleberry shouted as they started to run into the forest. But the creatures just kept popping up and multiplying by the dozens. They kept running till they got to the rocks that Jaden had jumped off. They were trapped.

"What are we gonna do!?!" Jesse yelled. Just then, the sky seemed to open up and started to suck them all into it. "WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!" they all shouted as they tried to hold onto the rock for dear life. But the worm hole thing was to strong and they got sucked in. and before the even reached the hole, everything went black.

HHHHHH

In a far off place, things were a hell of a lot more peaceful! It was night time in some sort of castle that was white and blue. 3 beings were walking down a long hallway to some sort of garage or something. They looked up and saw a star starting to go out.

"O MY GOODNESS!!" one of the trio shouted and pointed at the star as it finally blinked out. "We were too late! Another world was taken by the heartless! I just hope that Jaden and the others made it off in time!"

"Ahuck!" said the tallest being. "Come on your majesty! You know Jaden! He's probably already at Radiant Garden! I'm totally sure that he and the others are fine!"

"I hope your right Goofy!" said the second shortest being in a voice that was really hard to tell what he said. "Cause if not, we have a lot of trouble in store for us! And I mean more so than usual!"

"We'd better hurry!" said the shortest. The other two nodded and they started to run to the garage.

HHHHH

Angel: I must have a death wish to leave two cliffies in a row!

Chazz: ya well, you're freaking evil!

Sora: true that!

Angel: meh! And you've people have seen what it's like when I get really pissed! So don't piss me off to much! Though I do tend to like the threatening reviews just cause they're funny!

Chazz: you're nuts!

Angel: took ya long enough!

PIE IF YOU REVIEW!!

DON'T KILL MEH!! -Angel


	7. A New World

Angel: to anonymous person: I take your candy, and half forgive you! I still say that you're an idiot for thinking that I would make an Alexis and Chazz couple! If you hadn't noticed, I like to do with the torturing of Chazz!

Chazz: it's true! She does! She left me over a volcano!

Angel: I dropped you in said volcano!

Sora: I sank you for not doing that to me!

Angel: o! but I keep getting asked to hurt you more and I can't refuse those things! (grins)

Sora: dammit! (gets shoved into a cage) this ain't so bad!

Angel: ha! Says you! (pushed button and Sora gets shipped off somewhere) here! Shall we follow him? (the cage stops and is dropped into a preschool) 0.o now I'm just being plain evil! Have fun with the little kids!!

Sora: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Angel: I love to torture people! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Chao: (does her happy dance in front of the lawyers)

Lawyers: 0.o YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!!

Chao: wow! My dance can scare lawyers! Cool!! Angel only owns idea!

**Chapter 6: A New World**

Darkness. That's the only thing to explain what Alexis saw right here and now. She was shrouded in darkness. No light as far as she could see. She could faintly hear someone talking. Someone she had never met before cause she didn't recognize his voice.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. 'Am I dead? What happened to the others? What about Jaden? (gasp) JADEN!!!' Alexis sprung right up at the thought of Jaden. She got up so fast that she hit someone else's head. "O! Sorry!" she said quickly while holding her head.

"That hurt Missy!" said a gruff voice. Alexis opened her eyes to see a man with blond hair and goggles on his forehead. He was wearing a white T-shirt and had a weird orange cloth about a foot thick that was from his hips up to about mid stomach. His pants were blue and he had black shoes and a cigarette in his mouth. He looked in his early to mid thirties. "And here I was worried 'bout 'cha!" he said standing up and brushing his nose with his thumb.

"It was an accident and you know it Cid!" said a man in his mid 20's next to the other man, Cid. He had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He had on black gloves along with black pants that had 2 belts making an 'X' on his hip. His shoes were also black along with his leather jacket. The jacket was short sleeved and stopped at his ribs and had a red cross just below the shoulder blade. He had a white T shirt under that and a cross necklace that had a sword as the bottom part of it. He turned toward Alexis. "You're the last one to wake up out of all your friends."

"ALEXIS!!" Atticus shouted. He tackled hugged her and knocked her over. "I'm so glad that you're ok! O! And this is Leon!" he said pointing to the man in all black. "And that's Cid! They made sure that we didn't die!"

"But die from what?" Alexis asked.

"Try your injures from falling out of nowhere!" Leon said sounding a little annoyed. "It seems that the heartless got to your world. I guess you'll just havta stay here!"

"What do you mean by world?" Jesse asked.

"(sigh) we have a lot of explaining to do Cid."

"Ya! If only the kid was here! He'd make things go a hell of a lot easier!" Cid said.

"You know he hates it when you call him 'kid'"

"Why do you think I do it? And come on you kids!" Cid said signaling for them to follow them somewhere. "We're going back to Merlin's place to 'xplain things! It'll be easier there!"

"Merlin?!" everyone shouted. "As in the magician?!"

"Yup" Leon said starting to walk. "But hold all questions till we get back to his place!" they walked for a few minutes, passing by random people as they went. They then went down a street and in the back of it was a brown house. Leon walked up to it and opened the door. "Look what we found! More poor souls!"

"That's a mean way of putting it Leon!" a girl said walking up to Leon. She was in a pink dress that could button up. She had a purple belt loosely around her waist. She had brown shoes that went to mid shin. Her hair was brown and was braided and went to mid back and had a red ribbon holding it in place. Her eyes were a beautiful teal. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Leon. "You meant to say that they lost their world!"

"You know what he meant Aerith!" said another girl that had short black hair and looked about 20, maybe 21. She had yellow shoes and white socks that went to about a foot from her hips. She had yellow shorts that were, well, let's just say that they didn't really leave anything to the imagination. The shorts were held up by a blue belt that we a little loose. She had a green shirt that showed about a foot of her stomach/chest and was held up by two more blue belts that went around to her back. She had orange gloves that went up to her elbows and a yellow scarf around her neck and a black head band on her head. She turned to the others. "Hi! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"And lets not forget hyperactive!" came an older voice. He walked up next to Leon and was wearing a long blue rob, blue shoes and a blue hat that was at least 3 feet high. But it sagged a little so it made it look smaller. He had a white beard that went all the way to the ground and had black glasses. "But that can be entertaining! I'm Merlin the magician! What brings you young people to my home?"

"Heartless" Leon said sitting down a freaking big computer. The others got a good look at the room now. On the wall directly to their right several blueprints were tacked up. Directly opposite the door was the giant computer system, with a portable blackboard on wheels separating it from the rest of the room. On the other side of the board were numerous stacks of books and scrolls Merlin, no doubt, studied, while in the center there was a circular brick platform that held a small round table with two chairs (including a large red armchair) surrounding it. On the table was a tea set, and on the far wall there was a bookcase, a stove, and a wardrobe. "Now, shall I get down to explaining everything?" he turned around in his chair.

"Yes please!" all the DA students said nodding. (sigh! This is gonna be annoying! If you already know about all this crap, you don't gotta read it. But if you want to, then tell me if I got anything wrong please!)

"Alright then" Leon took a deep breath. "There's more than one world in the universe. And by world, I really mean world! From what, Jesse was it? Told me about where you came from, your world was about dueling with cards. Some are spooky and are mainly about spooky things. But some are hard to explain. The worlds used to be one, but then the heartless, their name kinda explains what they are, separated them into hundreds, maybe even thousands of worlds. Now onto the heartless. They're people how have lost their hearts to the darkness and crave hearts. They travel all the worlds, trying to find new people to feed on. Or better yet, hearts and make the person they took the heart from one of them. You with me so far?"

"For the most part" Jesse said. "But I would go slower for Chazz's sake!" he chuckled as Chazz gave him a dirty look and bared his teeth.

"Good" Leon continued. "Now, once a heartless is made, if the person had a strong enough will and heart, a Nobody is made. A Nobody is pretty much the rest of the body and the soul once the heart has left the body. A few years ago there was a group of Nobodies who tried to create Kingdom Hearts. And that's the heart of all worlds. And don't ask, I'll explain that now. Each world has its own heart, and Kingdom Hearts, like I said, is the heart of all worlds. It holds countless heartless, but is actually light. It's very powerful. And the only way to open Kingdom Hearts is for all 7 Princesses of Heart to open the door. The Princesses of Heart all 7 women who have no darkness what so ever in their hearts. O and anyone who's tried to take it up to this point have been defeated by the Keyblade Masters. The Keyblade is the ultimate weapon in the entire universe and the best thing to kill heartless. And it can open any door and lock the heart of all worlds. So, once the heart is locked, the heartless can no longer get to it and that world is safe. But at this time, there are 4 Keyblades, but only one Keyblade Master. But unlucky for you, all the wielders of the Keyblade left shortly before all of you ended up on this world. But they'll stop by here sooner or later if you just stay put. And I think that is everything!"

"…My head hurts!" Chazz whined holding his head. "That was some hell of an explanation there!

"And you wouldn't believe how annoying it is to say over and over again!" Cid said with a heavy sigh. "So, you kids got a place to stay till your world gets freed from darkness? Or will you be camping out under the stars and be heartless food?"

"I'm not staying here!" Jesse and Alexis said at the same time. Everyone gave them 'What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you mentally challenged?!' look.

"You can't go out there!" Leon cut in slightly angry at them. "You can't fight!"

"Then teach us!" Jesse said, equally if not more angry. "One of our close friends went missing and I'm not gonna let him turn into a heartless! And how could all of you forgotten him by now!?" he turned to look at everyone. Alexis joined him by his side and nodded.

"I'm not gonna let him turn into a heartless!" Alexis said crossing her arms. "I'm gonna go to every world that I need too to get him back! And if you guys don't want to come, then that's fine with me! But I'm gonna save him and I don't care what it costs!" just then, a light engulfed Jesse and Alexis. When it died down, in Alexis' hand was a bright pink glowing whip. And in Jesse's hand was a rainbow bow and on his back was a quiver of bright glowing arrows. "Whoa!"

"Seems like your in this thing with all your heart!" Yuffie said happily. "Otherwise your hearts wouldn't have made those weapons for you! But before we can let you go, you're gonna havta practice with them!" Jesse and Alexis smiled. They had won their argument.

"Hey!" Hassleberry yelled. "I'm gonna come too! No way I'm gonna let the Serge be taken over by darkness again! So you better count me in!" he was engulfed in a light too. Once it died out, he had ammo all over his body and a piece of metal on both of his arms. He shook his arms and guns formed on his arms from the metal. They were shapped like dinosaur heads. "What in Sam hill! This is totally cool!"

"Well there's no way I'm gonna let him go it alone! He is my best friend after all!" Syrus said getting a fire in his eyes. He was engulfed in light and when it died down, he had a magician's wand in his hand. "What the…?"

"Well, if my little sister going, then I sure as hell am gonna go too!" Atticus said smiling. Insert bright light, and it dieing down. Once it was gone, Atticus had a guitar strapped to his back. And it seemed to have wave like partners on it. He pulled it in front of him and water surrounded him and the guitar. "Cool!" he said in a musical voice. Everyone looked at Chazz. He sighed.

"I guess if everyone else is going I'll havta go and help get that stupid Slacker back!" he said with a huff. Lights on, lights off. Everyone gasped at what they saw. In Chazz's hand was a key shaped sword that was pitch black. The hit was a bright blue however. And there was a keychain on it. the keychain was 3 circles that shaped like a mouse head. He looked it over. "My guess, a Keyblade?" he asked looking at Leon.

"Yup" he said. "You must have a really strong heart to have something like this. And a pitch black one? I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before!"

"So, who's gonna train us?" Syrus asked.

"How 'bout us?" came a voice from outside. Everyone rushed to the door and outside, weapons at the ready. What they saw made Yuffie's, Leon's, Cid's, Merlin's and Aerith's faces go pale. There were two hooded figures in black cloak with their hoods up standing in front of them. "What? Didn't expect us? O well! We're back! Got it memorized?"

Crap

HHHHHHHH

Angel: ya I got a death wish! That's 3 in a freaking row!

Chazz: can someone kill her please?

Angel: I gave you the strongest weapon in the universe! You're such a wuss! And for those who know, it's a Kingdom Key! And I did that cause I wanted someone to have it and I couldn't think of anything else for him! so you people can deal!

Sora: that's a nice way of putting it. AND GET ME OUT OF THIS PRESCHOOL!!

Angel: meh! and next chapter!

Donuts if ya review!

PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH!!! -Angel


	8. Training

Angel: I be back!

Chazz: what are you the Terminator!?

Indi: no! he's merciful!

Angel: and I doubt he would have put Sora in a preschool!

Sora: (in a cage surrounded by little kids) GET ME THE HELL OUT!!

Angel: don't swear in front of the little kids!! Even I don't do that! I corrupt them in different ways!

Indi: that's nothing to be proud of! (sweatdropps)

Angel: ya don't care! And now onto the chapter!

Sora: let me out of the freaking cage!!

Angel: don't make me let Meki join here! And you know who she is!

Sora: (whimpers) uh, DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Fay: (plays a Barney tape in front of Lawyers)

Lawyers: GAH!! (runs away)

Fay: yay! Angel only owns idea! Right Angel? (looks at Angel)

Angel: 0.o (falls over)

Fay: NO!! CURSE YOU BARNEY!!! CURSE YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 7: Training**

"The Organization!!" Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Merlin shouted.

"You seem so happy to see us!" the taller figure said. "And how can two people make up something like Organization XIII?"

"We heard that you were alive again!" Leon spat at them.

"Wait!" Jesse said. "Is this the group of Nobodies you were talking about!? This Organization XIII?! Then, uh oh!"

"Ya that sums it up kid!" Cid said pulling out a long spear. Leon pulled out a weapon that had the hilt of a gun and then turned into a sword. Yuffie pulled out a large surikin, Merlin a magic wand along with Aerith. "And with all of us, even you rookies, we should be able to handle a few weaklings like them!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" the taller one said. "I take offense to that! I'm not weak! My friend over here on the other hand…" he said pointing to the other person in the black coat.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I'm not that weak!" his voice was very whinny. "O who am I kidding? I am weak!" anyone know who it is yet? Cause if you played this game and don't, just wow!

"Is it me or does this guy have as much self esteem as the twirp?" Chazz asked pointing to Syrus who growled at him. "And can we just kill them already!?"

"Easy Chazz!" Alexis scolded. "We should at least know what they want first!"

"So what?" the tall one asked. "It's question then fry us? Nice people!"

"Uh, uh, uh," the shorter one stammered. "I think I left the dryer on at home! Bye!"

"Hold it you idiot!" as the shorter one was about to run, the taller one grabbed him by the back of the cloak. "You agreed to doing this and you're gonna do it!" he turned back to the others. "And we already told you! We're here to train you idiots how to fight with you're new little weapons!" everyone lowered their weapons.

"Huh?" they all said in unison. "These guys are kooks!"

"No! Just him!" the taller one pulled the other guy in front of him. "He's clearly the kook! The o so great Keybearer even said so himself! Ha!"

"Hey!" the other shouted struggling to get out of his grip. "I'm not a kook!"

"Anyways!" Leon shouted. "What do you want Axel?" he asked. The taller one took off his hood. He had spiky red hair that went to his shoulders and had green eyes and weird red markings under his eyes that looked like arrows pointing down. "And don't give me the same stupid answer you just did!"

"Go dammit!" Axel said. "I'm not the idiot in this pairing! And that's what we're here to do for real! We both came close to dieing once, and we don't plan on doing it again! And we obviously have no chance in hell with you guys! So we want to join you!"

"So put done the pointy and fiery objects!" the shorter one shouted.

"If you didn't want fire, then why did you stick with me?" Axel asked. And as he said that, he started a small fire on the guys back. He let go and pushed him forward. He then started to run around trying to put out the fire.

"AAAAAAWWW!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT- o wait! I control water!" everyone except Axel face vaulted. He quickly snapped his fingers and the fire was sprayed with water. He turned to Axel who was rolling on the ground laughing. "SHUT UP AXEL!! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!"

"Yes it was!! Axel said in between laughs. He then calmed down and looked to the others and stood up. "So, do you accept our offer? And if you need further proof, call your previous little king! He sent us!"

"The King?!" everyone except the GX gang shouted. "He sent you?!"

"Yup!" the shorter one said as he took off his hood. He had blond hair that was in a…mullet. And had green eyes. And if you don't know who it is by now that's just plain sad! "He found us on one of the worlds and asked us to come and help that traitor!" Axel hit him upside the head. "I mean the Keyblade Master and his friends!"

"What did you mean by traitor?" Syrus asked.

"Idiot" Axel mumbled under his breath and hit the blond again. "What Demyx means is that, uh, did you guys explain this yet?" he asked Leon.

"We didn't plan to yet!" Leon answered. He then sighed. "What Demyx means is that the Keyblade Master had turned into a heartless, which resulted in a Nobody being made, and the leader of the Organization recruited said Nobody. And soon after entering the Organization, he left cause he could use the Keyblade and wanted to know why. He left to find answers and a year later was put back into his Somebody, or back into the Keyblade Masters heart."

"So don't call him a traitor!" Axel hit Demyx again. "So ya. We're here to help! So do you want it or can we leave and I can go burn things?"

"Is he a pyro or something?" Jesse asked looking at Leon and pointed at Axel.

"Try super pyro kid!" Cid said brushing his nose with his thumb. Jesse and the others sweatdropped. "So that would be an 'or something'."

"You make it sound like being a pyro is a bad thing!" Axel whined. "And answer the damn question! Do you want our help or can I go burn things?! At the very least let me burn him!" he pointed to Demyx. Leon looked at the others. They nodded.

"Ok Axel. You can help these guys train, and don't do anything to hurt them! But Demyx is fine since you seem to like it!" Axel got a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh crap!" Demyx shouted as he started to run.

"BUT NOT NOW!!" Leon added as an after thought as Demyx was already a few meters away.. Axel sighed and nodded.

"So, what can you kids do anyways?" he asked turning to the sweatdropping teens.

"Uh," Jesse spoke up. "I have a bow and arrow set, Alexis has a whip, Hassleberry has guns on his hands, Atticus has a weird guitar, Syrus has magically powers, and Chazz has a Keyblade." Axel stared at him dumbfounded. "What?!"

"It might help to know who the hell you're talking bout!"

"O! whoops! I'm Jesse. Alexis, Hassleberry, Atticus, Syrus, and Chazz" Jesse pointed to all of them as he said there names.

"That helps! Ok! Jesse, and Hassleberry come with me. Atticus go with Demyx. Seems you two have something in common."

"What about me Syrus and Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"The runt will have to work with the old guy cause neither of us can use magic, I'd rather not get to close to one of those Keyblades, and I don't know about the whip thing girly. Demyx!" he called over to him. "Can you take the girl too?!"

"Sure!" he ran back over to him. "So long as they don't kill me!"

"I won't kill you!" Alexis said with a smile.

"I like her!" Demyx whispered to Axel. "Alright you two! Follow me!" he started to walk away. Alexis and Atticus looked at each other, shrugged and followed him.

"Alright!" Axel said, "Bow Boy and Gun Man! Let's go!" Jesse and Hassleberry sweatdropped and then followed him. Merlin ushered Syrus, Aerith followed to help too, into the house and Chazz was all alone. He looked at Cid, Yuffie and Leon.

"So, who's gonna train me?" he asked.

"I have some research to do!" Cid said as he started to walk back into the house.

"Just make sure that it isn't porn Cid!" Yuffie said to him as he walked in. he mumbled something as he walked in. she looked back at Chazz. "Me and Squall here can help you train there Chazz!" she said a little to chipper.

"That's Leon Yuffie!" Leon said angrily as he looked at the hyper ninja. They then started to argue.

'_Squall?!_' Chazz thought. '_And there was and Aerith! And what was their last name again? Leonheart? (gasp) Leon! I'd better tell the others about this later!_' he then snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the two arguing in front of him.

"QUIT ARGUING AND TRAIN ME!!" he snapped at them. They looked at him and pulled out their weapons. "Aw crap!" Chazz pulled out his Keyblade and got into a fighting stance. This was going to be hard with the gleam in their eyes.

MMMMMM

"So," said a women's voice that was very menacing. "Do you think that little brat will come here right away?" she turned to see another man in a black cloak.

"I have no doubt" he said in a voice just if not more menacing. "But not right away, no. All the roads are sealed up and he won't be able to. So, he'll just havta wait. And he'll get more and more anxious as time goes on! And with anxiety, his fighting will get worse! And when he's here: we can finally turn him into a heartless!"

"And we have the perfect bait for this!" the women gestured to a black glowing ball. "He won't be able to refuse this even if he wanted too! We'll have him in our grasp soon enough!" **(1)**

MMMMMM

It was getting dark out. Everyone had finally finished their training and were experts at their own weapons. Jesse and Hassleberry were each able to take down Axel on their own at least once. Atticus and Alexis were able to beat Demyx easily, even when not working together. Syrus could do almost all spells perfectly. And Chazz was able to cream both Leon and Yuffie at the same time. But he was pretty tired afterward.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!!" Chazz said as he walked into the house. "THAT FREAKING HURT!! TWIRP!! HEAL ME!!" Syrus just waved him wand and all of Chazz's bruises and cuts were gone. "(sigh) thanks. So, can we go and find the Slacker or not?"

"Not right now." Aerith said in a motherly way. "At least wait till mourning. Then we can give you a ship."

"Ship?" Atticus asked. "Is that how we'll be able to get around?"

"Yup!" Cid said boasting. "I made them myself! And I think I have one big enough to hold you all already set! But like Aerith said, you should wait till tomorrow! Now! Go to bed!"

"Can we at least see the ship?" Hassleberry asked.

"NO!!" they all sighed. Merlin made a door appear and they all walked in. it was going to be a long adventure.

MMMMMMM

**(1)** was going to end it there, but I thought I would add a little more to be nice

Angel: that's why I hate not ending in Cliffies! They usually end in a corny way!

Sora: whatever! Let me out! (preschoolers start dancing around the cage)

Angel: fine! Meh! (snaps and Sora is free)

Sora: SEE YA!!! (runs away)

Angel: -.-

Since it won't stop: PILES OF SNOW IF YOU REIVEW!!

CYAZ!! -Angel


	9. Start of an Adventure

Angel: I am so not in the mood for this! (is rubbing temples while Sora and Chazz are fighting with their Keyblades) why I gave him that thing I'll never know! And now to stop it! (takes a deep breath) STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS!!

Sora and Chazz: YIPE!!!

Angel: good boys! So not in the mood to see you two killing each other right now!

Kyo: wow! Angel doesn't want to see those two die! Who are you!!?

Angel: stop that or I won't let you do what you asked to do!

Kyo: (whimper) yes ma'am! And really, what's up?

Angel: got up early and was out all day! So not in the mood for idiots right now! O! and before I forget: someone said that I made Axel to much a of a pyro and Demyx seem to weak. To me: ya Axel is a totally pyro and that be one of the reasons why I love him! and for Demyx: just cause it's funny and fun!

Kyo: and it is!

Angel: yup! But if I make him seem too weak, let me know and I'll make it a little lighter! But I know he's not weak and his water clones annoy meh! But he was still one of my favorite Organization members! That and he was a kook!

Kyo: you love crazy people, don't you?

Angel: yup! And speaking of crazy: DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Kyo: this is why I'm here!! (is on the roof of the building and drops down an exploding piano) **THUD!! BOOM!!!**

Angel's mom: ANGEL!! DID YOU DESTROY ANOTHER ONE OF OUR PIANO'S!!?

Angel: no old lady! It was one of my friends!

Angel's mom: ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS DESTROYED OUR PIANO?!

Angel: it was here piano!! Kyo, make sure my parents aren't home next time you do that!

Kyo: (sweatdropps) ok

**Chapter 8: Start of an Adventure**

It was a new day on Radiant Garden and the GX gang was about to make their leave. Cid had already showed them the ship. He called it a Gummi Ship. Why he called it that they did not now. What they did know was that that it was pretty big and was yellow and red (not really sure how to describe it for those who don't know so use the imagination!). Leon then told them to go back to Merlin's for some last minute advice and questions.

"I have a question!" Syrus said raising his hand. "You said that these guys (points to Axel and Demyx) were supposed to be dead. How are they alive?" everyone in the room cept said two guys sweatdropped. Everyone looked at them in wonderment.

"We don't die" Axel said. Demyx hit him upside the head. "Ok ok! We didn't really die! Just made it look like we did so that we didn't havta face the wrath of Xemnas! I was a traitor many times if you don't remember and Demyx just plain wanted out. So instead of fading into nothing, we just made a portal and left threw that and made it look like we died! And we've just been in hiding till it was time to save the worlds again! I'm over wanting a heart cause then I would loose my powers and I like burning things thank you very much!"

"And I'm fine just the way I am!" Demyx said with a smile. "Plus, I didn't like the whole, 'hurting others to get what we want' thing. Cause when I did get my heart, I would have felt guilty and I don't really want that. That and I don't want to be on the wrong end of a Keyblade." He sweatdropped.

"Does that mean that you're the only ones from the Organization that are currently living?" Leon asked. "Cept, well, you know."

"Yes we know who you mean!" Axel said a little irritated. "He was my best friend after all! And no. sadly to say that there's 2 or 3 other members that really came back to life."

"Who?" Yuffie asked, getting a little fearful.

"Our glorious leader Xemnas! And, you guys are just gonna love this part: Saix!"

"WHAT?!!??!" the whole freaking world shook when Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Cid and Merlin shouted. And maybe some nearby ones too. "SAIX IS BACK!!?? YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!!"

"Ok!" Jesse shouted putting a finger in his ear. "I'm totally deaf now!"

"O! Sorry bout that!" Yuffie said, still loud but more quiet.

"And who's Saix?" Atticus asked.

"He was Organization XIII's number 7." Leon said. "And he may not have had, or still doesn't, a heart but he sure as hell knows all to well how to mess with one! I would watch out for him! He's really strong and can say things that can and will shake you to the core!"

"So," Chazz started. "Evil guy can make you all depressed with a few words and then kick your ass while you're down in the dumps?"

"Pretty much Kid!" Cid said. "And don't fight him alone! It took the other kid and his friends forever to finally off him!"

"Does he call everyone 'kid'?" Alexis whispered to Aerith who nodded.

"But mostly the Keyblade Master, his friend and apparently Chazz too." Aerith said, still nodding. "So!" she said louder. "If you guys are ready to go, by all means go!"

"I got no problem with that!" Hassleberry said as he walked to the door. "I want to find the Serge asap! Come on soldiers! Move out!" everyone else followed him to the ship that was just outside the house waiting for them to get in it. "Who's driving this thing?"

"I will!" Jesse and Chazz said at the same time. "WHAT?!"

"I have the Keyblade so I should do it!" Chazz said trying to reason his way out.

"Well I'm a hell of a lot more careful than you are Chazz!" Jesse argued. "What do you guys think?" he asked turning towards Sy, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Alexis.

"I say Jesse" all four of them said. Chazz face faulted while Jesse gave a triumphant look.

"Shotty!" Atticus said running in the ship. The others soon followed him. "Ooooo!! Pretty buttons!" the Radiant Garden crew heard Atticus yelled.

"Are you fellows going with them?" Merlin asked Axel and Demyx. The ship then lifted off the ground and was out of sight in mere seconds.

"No" Axel said looking at the ship. "The King only told us to train them and to tell you guys about what's going on. It seems that Maleficent has captured to of the Keyblade wielders already and out little 'Master' is very frantic about it. He lost them again cause of his own weakness. And that's what he said! Not me! So the King wants us to tail him and make sure that he's ok and stuff!"

"How did they get those two?!" Yuffie asked. "They're very strong! So how?!"

"From what I heard, it was an ambush and they were their real targets, not the little 'Master'. "

"I used one of my clones to get information from their hideout." Demyx said. "They're at The World That Never Was and they plan on turning him into a heartless. And if things continue the way that they are, then they might get their wish! From what the kid told us, he's not thinking with his head or heart, but more with his anger."

"And in we come. We watch from the sidelines. He makes stupid mistakes and we fix them. They need their asses saved and we save them. That kinda stuff. Speaking of which, we better get going Demyx!" Axel opened a portal and stepped into it.

"Right!" Demyx ran into the portal. But before it closed he turned around. "Don't worry! Nothing will happen on our watch!" the portal closed.

HHHHH

(on the ship)

"So, Jesse," Hassleberry asked. Jesse was in the captains chair, Alexis at navigation, Hassleberry at weaponry, Syrus on lookout, and Chazz and Atticus were in the wreck room. "Where in all the worlds are we going?"

"Some place called Beast's Castle according to this thing." Jesse said looking at one of the screens on the dashboard. "And it says we'll be there in 2 hours. (sighs) wanna go play some video games with Chazz and Atty?"

"Yup!" Jesse put the ship on auto pilot and Hassleberry got up and they both left to find the others. Alexis and Syrus looked at each other, sighed, and then followed them.

The wreck room was pretty much a lounge. There was a big screen plasma TV, a Nintendo Wii, PS2, X-box 360, DVD's and a DVD player, a pool table, a pinball machine, a bookshelf filled with books, a freaking huge couch, a few comfy chairs, and there was a doorway at then end of the room that led to a kitchen. Atticus and Chazz were totally taking advantage to of the pool table. And by the looks of it, Chazz was winning.

"This place is awesome!" Jesse said as they walked in. "Hey Hassleberry! Shooting game?"

"Heck ya!" the both dove into the games till they found one and put it into the X-box and started to play. Alexis and Syrus both decided to read a little and grabbed a book from the shelf.

They were having fun now, but their troubles were only beginning.

HHHHHH

Angel: that's hardly a cliffie! So enjoy it! And sorry if it's kinda short!

Sora: why is it so short?!

Angel: I'm dead today! Anyways I explained why they be alive and if you don't like it, deal

Chazz: that's a nice way of putting it

Angel: meh

ICE CREAM IF YOU REVIEW PLEASE!!

LATERZ!! -Angel


	10. The Rose

Angel: What's that off the port bow! (gasps) IT'S AN UPDATE I SPY!! AN UPDATE! YAY!!

Sora: DAMMIT!

Angel: my bad for the BEYOND lateness! I guess I'm just getting a little more lazy! O well! And just a warning: ME SUCK AT WORLDS!! If you want a certain world in this fic, TELL MEH!! O! and tell meh what you want to happen on said world.

Sora: just wonderful!

Angel: I wouldn't do that right now! Cause you know why?

Chazz: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!! SHE'S HYPER!!

Sora: HOLY CRAP!! (runs and hides under a desk) ANYTHING BUT THAT!! SHE'S EVIL WHEN SHE'S CALM!!

Angel: get over it! just be lucky that this isn't a crack fic like Escaping Darkness!

Chazz: (shudders) why did you make it a crack fic!? And you make me blow up way to much!

Angel: anyways: ON TO THE CHAPTER! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

yumi2482: ehehehehhehe! (pulls out explosives) lawyers, meet my grenade, over it C4 in it and liquid C12 inside of that! MWHAHAHAHA!! (drops VERY explosive product onto the lawyers) YAY EXPLOSIVES!! Angel only owns idea!

Angel: and I thought I was boom happy (sweatdrops)

**Chapter 9: The Rose**

The gang had been messing around and talking for the whole two hour ride to this 'Beast's Castle'. Syrus was a little nervous to say the least that they were going to a castle that supposedly had a beast inside.

"I mean really!" he continued with his rant to the others. "Why would a beast have a castle anyways?! It doesn't need a castle! (gasp) What if the beast ate the person who really owned the castle! What if he'll eat us next! I DON'T WANT TO BE BEAST FOOD!!"

_SMACK!!_

"SHUT UP SQUIRT!!" Chazz shouted after he hit Syrus in the head. Syrus had been ranting none stop for a while now and Chazz's patient's was LONG gone. But his and Atticus' game of pool lasted a really long time and he never really got the chance to hit poor Sy on the head till now. "I have a keyblade and everyone else has weapons! We can handle almost anything that comes our way! A little beast won't be able to take down THE Chazz anytime soon!"

"Chazz don't hit Syrus" Alexis said in a monotone while not looking up from her book that she had really gotten into in the past two hours. "And someone go see how far away we are!"

"I'll go!" Jesse said getting up and heading to the piloting room. He looked out the big window that was the front wall and his eyes widened. "Hey guys!" he called down to the others. They came up a few moments later and gawked at the sight in front of them. "I think we're here!" in front of them was a giant castle that was on top of a chunk of earth. Jesse got into the pilots seat and drove onto the world. They landed in a courtyard that had flower pots everywhere and a pair of big doors at the end. They stepped out of the ship and headed for the door. Chazz and Hassleberry went up and pushed the door open. Turns out it was easier to open then they thought and they ended up falling on the floor and having the door open with a big _BANG!!_

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" well if you can't read what I just typed for some weird reason, there was a load roar that echoed threw out the house. "WHO'S IN MY HOME!?!?" Syrus eeped, Chazz gulped, Jesse and Alexis looked curious, Atticus was unfazed and Hassleberry was ready for a fight.

Now that they got a good look at the room, it was a long hallway that had a few doors on the sides and was purple but the lights were dim and gave it a haunting feeling. At the end of the hallway were to long staircases that went up to the left and right. And in the center of where the stairs split is a large set of doors.

"So," Syrus squeaked out. "Anyone else up for leaving?"

"I'm with half pint!" Chazz said slowly edging for the door along with Syrus. But Jesse grabbed Sy by the collar of his shirt and Alexis grabbed Chazz in the same way. "Lex! What are you doing!? There is a beast here that could eat us in one gulp! Why do you want to stay here?!"

"Cause Jaden might be here and _you_ havta lock up this world to keep it safe!" Alexis said looking around. Just then the doors on the other side of the room by the stairs banged open. A being of about 7 feet stormed out of the doorway. On his legs were black pants that must have only been used for special occasions. He had a blue coat on with little ruffles at the end by his wrists. Under that was a light brown nice shirt and at the top a white undershirt that was totally visible (not sure if it is an undershirt but you people can deal cause I really don't know what it is!). He had freaking huge shoulders and had no shoes on. And like I said, he was a being and not human. He had brown fur that covered his body and his feet had claws on them along with his hands. "O my god!"

"HE'S SO FLUFFY!!" Atticus cried. He started to run to the creature but Hassleberry grabbed his collar.

"Hold it there solider!" he said. "If you go and hug that thing you might get clawed!" the creature growled as he stepped down a few steps. He looked really pissed. They heard chuckling from behind the creature. He turned around and there was a women standing there. She had an elegant yellow dress on that expanded a good foot out at the hips and went all the way to the floor. she also had elbow length gloves that were yellow. Her hair and eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair was up in a pony tail, but a lot of it was loose and down on her shoulders. She stood behind the creature and hugged his arm while she smiled at them.

"Looks like we have guests!" the women said smiling. Alexis let go of Chazz and the women let go of the creature. They both walked till they were in the middle of the room and shook hands. "Welcome! My name is Belle!"

"Hi!" Alexis said smiling back. "I'm Alexis! And these are my friends Chazz, Jesse, Hassleberry and Syrus! The last one is my brother Atticus! Who's your friend?"

"He won't tell me his real name, so I just call him Beast! He's actually very gently despite his size!"

"Belle!" the Beast called out. She turned around and gave him a questioning look. "What do you think you're doing?! They could be with that Organization XIII or something here to kidnap you! Let me take care of them!"

"O Beast!" Belle said with a wave of her hand. "They're long gone and you know it! And you were always nice to our other guests that like to show up and make a lot of noises!"

"But they were our friends! We don't know these people!"

"You don't! But I do! This is Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Hassleberry, Syrus and Jesse!" Beast stared blankly at her before smacking his forehead. "Just be polite Beast!"

"I don't mean to be rude little lady," Hassleberrys spoke up. "But why is that there man, uh, not a man?"

"It's a curse" Belle answered. "He was mean to a lady asking for shelter and turns out she was a witch. So, if he can love and be loved in return he'll be turned back to normal. But there's a catch. The witch offered a rose as payment if she could stay, but, like I said, he wouldn't let her. So once to rose looses all it's pedals, the spell will be permanent."

"You mean this rose?" came a voice from behind. They all spun around to see a hooded figure in a black cloak that was standing on top of the door frame to the room that Beast and Belle just came from and he was holding the rose in his hands. The rose was in a glass casing and was glowing a bright pink color. "This rose that you treasure almost as much as life itself? I wonder what would happen if I dropped it…" as he said that his grip on the glass started to loosen and the case slowly fell out of his grip. He then let go of it completely.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!!" Alexis shouted as her hand glowed pink. She thrusted her right arm in the direction of the rose and her whip came out and wrapped around the glass case. She brought her arm back to her side and the whip and case came with it. she caught the rose and handed it to Belle. "Keep it safe!" she said with a smile. And while that was going on, Chazz summoned his Keyblade, Hassleberry his guns, Atticus his guitar, Syrus his staff, and Jesse his bow.

"Lex!" Atticus called. "You and me better protect Belle! I'm better at protection and you can get my back! Hassleberry, Chazz, Sy and Jesse go help the Beast!"

"RIGHT!!" everyone shouted. Atticus ran over to join Alexis in protecting Belle and the others ran and joined the Beast. Just then, the little black twitchy things that appeared at Duel Academy popped out of the floor. "HEARTLESS!!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Beast shouted as he jumped into the air about to male the intruder. The intruder jumped out of the way just in time for Beast to miss him and hit the door frame and smash it to pieces. He landed right in the middle of the boys and Belle, Alexis and Atticus. He then started to run towards Belle. "BELLE!"

"O no you don't!" Jesse said as he loaded his bow with 5 arrows and fired. Only one of the arrows hit and it was just a little graze on the arm. But it was enough to make him falter for a second which let Chazz run up and hit him on the back. He cried out in pain as he turned around and hit Chazz in the face with his fist. "CHAZZ!!" Jesse fired a few more arrows. But the hooded figrure opened up a portal and staggered in, but not before have an arrow jabbed into his leg first.

Alexis and Atticus were having a little less luck however. It was easy, but not that easy. Alexis cracked her whip on the head of a heartless and it disappeared. Atticus strummed his guitar and some water started to form in the shape of the heartless. He strummed again and sent the water heartless to kill the regular heartless. With one last crack of the whip the heartless were gone. Beast and the others ran to them.

"Belle! Are you alright?!" the Beast asked frantic. Belle chuckled.

"Just like old times, huh?" Belle asked Beast. He cocked his head to the side in thought for a moment and then a grin appeared on his face. "I told you they were friends!"

"I should trust you more, Belle."

"Wonderful! A lovey dovey moment!" Hassleberry and Chazz said together.

"I think it's sweet!" Alexis said smiling.

"Whatever! Can we just find the Keyhole so that we can go and find that Slacker?!" Chazz asked totally not completely irritated. Just then the glass case that held the rose started to glow a bright yellow. It rose from Belle's grip up into the air. The room glowed as a giant imprint of a keyhole appeared under Chazz as his Keyblade started to glow. He aimed it at the rose and a loud clicking noise could be heard. The rose then fell back down slowly into Belle's arms. "What the hell was that!?"

"That was you locking the world silly!" Belle said grinning at Chazz. "It means that this world is safe from the heartless for a while! Thank you for your help! But we never did get the reason why you guys are here." The smile was replaced by a look of confusion.

"O!" Syrus spoke up. "We're looking for a friend of ours! He disappeared and now we're looking for him!"

"I know a trick that could help you lot!" the Beast said. The others got a look of pure surprise and then anxiousness as they leaned in, eager to hear what he had to say. "Just believe that you will find him and follow your heart! It will take you anywhere!"

"Thanks Beast!" Jesse said. "Come on yall! Let's go find our friend!" the others followed after him while waving to Belle and Beast. Once the door to the room was closed Belle looked at Beast.

"You don't think that they're looking for…" Belle trailed off.

"I get the feeling that they might." The Beast said with a chuckled. "That lot reminds me of him!"

"It'd be nice if he came by a little more often though!" Belle said with a huff. "Now, where were we?" she asked turning to Beast as they started to walk back to the ballroom at the end of the hall.

HHHHHHHH

Angel: sorry if the fight scene sucked! I wrote it late at night and the fact that I suck at them to begin with doesn't really help either!

Chazz: I got punched!

Angel: get used to get hurt cause this is a fighting fic!

CARROT CAKE IF CHU REIVEW!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	11. Just Missed

Kyo: HI! :D

Chazz: Dude! What the hell are YOU doing here!?

Kyo: /Hits Chazz with random stick/ Shut up moron! Angel asked me to write some of this chapter!

Jesse: O.o We're doomed.

Kyo: ….Shut up before I tell Jaden you've been a bad boy.

Everyone: o.o

Jaden: Can't you keep your Spiritshipping obsession out of the disclaimer?

Kyo: HELL NO! :D

Syrus: Thought so…

Angel: Who invited you?

Chazz: Seriously.

Kyo: Shut it Chazz, nobody invited you either. Which reminds me, HOW THE SMUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?

Chazz: You forgot to lock your window.

Kyo: O.o

Angel: Chazz is a stalker! Chazz is a stalker!

Kyo:….Let's just DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER!

Jesse: Geeze fine already! Don't have to bite our heads off!

Kyo:…

Jesse: If you say what you're thinking I will punch you.

Kyo: I won't say it.

Jesse: Good.

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE!

Beast: DID SOMEONE SAY MARY SUE!? Kills lawyers

Everyone: Back away Angel does not own YuGiOh gx or Kingdom Hearts!

**Chapter 10: Just Missed  
**

Everyone boarded the gummi ship, but not before turning to take one last look at the enormous castle that held their most recent friend.

"Am I glad to be out of there…." Syrus mumbled, still clearly

uncomfortable with being in Beast's presence. Chazz rolled his eyes and

Jesse traveled to the steering wheel which he set on autopilot to go north.

"It says we'll reach our next destination in about an hour." Jesse said.

"So, what do you guys think of all this?" Alexis's question caught

everyone off guard.

"What in sam hill are you talking about!?" Hassleberry inquired, still

unsure what she was asking. "We just got done fighting off a whole bunch of creepy monster majigs, and you chose now to think twice?"

"I'm not thinking twice about it Hassleberry, I'm just curious. I

mean, what if we don't survive? What if we turn into a heartless? I mean face it, I'm not exactly the greatest fighter here and neither is Syrus."

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" Syrus shouted, clearly annoyed

"She means you're a wuss." Hassleberry said in an all knowing manor.

"HASSLEBERRY YOU SON OF A-" Syrus started

"Will you two shut up!?" Chazz shouted getting an angermark on his forehead. Everybody went silent. "Listen you ingrates, have you forgotten about our goal?" Everybody seemed to perk up at that. "Jaden has always been there for us, why should we be any different? And it's obvious that he needs us now whether he likes it or not! So, what do you say we stop acting like the morons that you are and

let's go fight him so I can beat the shit out of him for worrying us like this!"

Everybody gaped. "HOLY SMUCK CHAZZ JUST SAID SOMETHING SENTIMENTAL!"

"I DID NOT!" Chazz tried to protest.

"YOU DID!" everyone else shot back

"DID NOT!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I CRASH THE DAMN SHIP!?" Jesse shouted. He was back in the captions chair and was really getting annoyed by all the fighting going on. Everyone turned to stare shocked at Jesse, who usually didn't blow up like that. "Thank you! For the love of-" He then proceeded back to the steering wheel. "Well, looks like we're here." Everybody went up front to look at the world they were landing on. It was a small town with a large clock tower in the middle.

"Well, at least I don't think there's any more Beast's here right?" Sryus asked.

This earned Syrus a smack upside the head by 50 GUESSES WHO!? Right, it was Chazz. Damn you're good.

The ship landed, and Jesse pressed the button to open the hatch.

Unfortunately, someone just so happened to be standing on the hatch at the time…

"AH! SON OF A-"

**CRASH!**

Jesse blinked and shrugged it off before exiting the ship with everyone else.

"Enjoy your trip Chazz?" Atticus said beaming and the fallen Chazz.

"ATTICUS SHUT IT!" Chazz shouted back at him… then fell unconscious from the fall.

"Who are you?"

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to see three kids staring at them like they were from another planet. Oh wait, THEY WERE. Damnit, who writes this script!? Oh wait I am….Crap. one kid was green and white sneakers that had almost no heels to them, camouflage pants that went down to mid shin, a black tang top that had a weird skull and cross bone on it and a green sleeveless vest that went only to about the ribs. He had blonde spiky hair and light brown eyes.

The other boy was wearing blue and white sneakers, REALLY baggy jeans, a red basketball jersey with a white t shirt underneath. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair that was kinda shaped like a pineapple. And the third person was a girl with yellow and white sneakers with orange socks that went up to mid shin. Pale yellow pants that went to about her knees. An orange tang top that had a few white flowers on it and a blue beaded bracelet on her right wrist. She had green eyes and long hair that went to her shoulders.

"Uh, can you help us? We're looking for our friend." Jesse decided to speak up instead of standing there like a gaping fish (or in Chazz's case knocked unconscious from the huge drop). The three kids turned to look at each other, knowing looks on their faces.

"I see. My names Hayner, this is Pence, and that's Olette! Let's finish this conversation in 'The Usual Spot'." The blonde haired boy said before turning and running towards the back part of town. Olette and Pence followed behind.

"Well, let's go." Atticus said, following behind. Everyone else followed behind (With Atticus carrying Chazz since he was still unconscious).

They followed Hayner into a small enclosed area in the wall that looked like a place that a gang would usually hang out at. Uncomfortable, everybody sat down. And Chazz finally woke up.

"WHERE THE SMUCK ARE WE!?" he shouted out.

"In the usual spot apparently." Jesse said, not really caring.

"Why couldn't he just stay knocked out!?" Alexis groaned.

After everything had been explained….

"You guys are really unlucky. Jaden just left here." Olette said. Everybody face faulted. Well, except for Chazz.

"So let me get this straight, Omlette, you know Jaden how?" Chazz asked.

"MY NAME IS OLETTE!" Olette shouted angrily at Chazz.

"Whatever Omlette." Chazz mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, he came here a few years ago searching for two friends of his. We became close friends." Hayner said, obviously a little ticked that Olette was being made fun of. (OH! SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH! Okay, I'll shut up now.)

"Ok and what was the Slacker doing here this time Hater!?"

"THAT'S HAYNER!!" Hayner shouted, totally pissed by this point. He was now standing up, along with Chazz, and they were glaring at each other.

"Uh he was here doing the same thing as last time!" Pence said trying to be the voice of reason. Hayner 'humphed' and took his seat again along with Chazz.

"Humph! So he's looking for his friends! Thanks for the 411 Pants!" Chazz said. Pence just sighed. "Hey wait a second! The two friends wouldn't happen to be named Riku and Kairi would they?!"

"Ya. Jaden's always trying to find Kairi and Riku!" Olette said. "And here we thought that they had finally been reunited! It's such a sad story!"

"Did the Serge say anything about where he was going next?" Hassleberry asked.

"No he didn't. Sorry." Hayner said. "But if you stick around, he might come back and you can see him! He said he would come back to check on a few things later! He should be back in a few days!"

"So, do you guys wanna stay here?" Jesse asked looking at the others.

"But what about some of the worlds that Jaden doesn't visit that have tons of Heartless and Nobodies on them?" Alexis asked. "We can't just let them suffer while we wait for Jaden to come back!"

"The little lady does have a point…" Hassleberry said. "Guess we're gonna go out and look for the Serge!"

"But can you tell Jaden that we're looking for him?" Syrus asked.

"Sure!" Pence said.

"Now lets get going!" Atticus said enthusiastically.

"You're not going anywhere!" said a voice from outside. Everyone ran out into the streets to see a cloaked figure on top of a building with his hood up. "You little punks have been bad boys and girls! And I've been put in a sticky position where I have to get rid of you! So bye bye boys and girls!"

"Aw crap!" Atticus, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry and Jesse said.

HHHHH

Angel: hehehe! Cliffie!

Chazz: and after so long?!

Angel: hehe! Yup! And sank you for writing most of this Kyo-Chan! (huggles Kyo)

Kyo: (huggles back) anytime!

Angel: but I'm really sorry for the no updates! I've been busy and sick! But I think I have spring vacation coming up in a week or two and should get SOMETHING done in that

time!

Sora: aren't you forgetting something?

Angel: o ya! I would have done this in the beginning but I didn't want to ruin Kyo-Chan's disclaimer thing! (takes a deep breath) HELL NO YOU CRAZY BETCH!!

Kyo: anonymous betch?

Sora and Chazz: anonymous betch.

Angel: I don't want you here if you're just gonna be annoying! No I will no help you get on FF if all you're gonna do is yell at people for their opinions about which characters they like and don't like! Or the shippings either! So just leave me alone unless you wanna say something nice and not just be a butthead! SANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! (breaths heavily)

Kyo: you done?

Angel: less she comes back!

CHOCOLATE IF YOU REVIEW!! SANKS FOR READING!! –Kyo and Angel


	12. Surprise Surprise

Angel: (bows repeatedly) GOMEN!! So meant to get his up sooner! But I've been mega busy! And I'm not that good at fight scenes so that didn't help!

Chazz and Sora: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??

Angel: school and shit! But I only have about a month left! So fear not! And also I was wondering where I was going with this a decided to do LESS fillers and move forward a little faster!

Chazz: why do I get the feeling this will involve pain for me?

Angel: cause I'm evil! XP

Sora: haha! I'm not in the fic!

Angel: but once summer starts I'll be making more KH fics! XD

Sora: shit

Angel: hehe! This chapter is for Kyo-Chan! XD Who is under the weather today! DX ENJOY YOUR GET WELL PRESENT SISTER!! DISCLAIMER!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Angel: MWHAHAHAHHAA! (pulls out a mace, medieval kind) this is getting messy! Only own idea! O! and sry if this is really short! I'm tired and need to get back into writing this! I'll make it as long as I can!

**Chapter 11: Surprise Surprise  
**

"So, prepare to get eliminated you little pests!" said the hooded man as he jumped down from the house and landed in front of the gang. As he landed, his hood fell off to revel a man with long grey and black hair that was in a ponytail that went to mid back. He had an eye patch over his right eye and his left eye is bright yellow (I think). "So, whose gonna fight me?" he asked looking slightly amused.

"We all will!" Jesse said. But then he looked back and saw Hanyer, Pence and Olette. "Uh, cept we need someone to guard those three!"

"I'll do it!" Syrus, Atticus and Alexis said at once. The three looked at each other and shrugged. Jesse blinked a few times.

"That works." He said. He turned back and stared at the mysterious man. "You ready guys?!" he asked.

"Aye Aye Private!" Hassleberry said, activating his guns.

"If I havta…" Chazz said summoning his Keyblade. All three got into a battle stance and looked at their foe.

"Well, this will be easy! You're just a bunch of punk kids!" the man said. He summoned up two purple gun type things. They had what appeared to be pointed ammo and he had one for each hand. "But I feel you should know who the one that's gonna destroy you is! The names Xigbar! So, shall we dance?" Xigbar said as he pointed his weapons at the three boys. And as soon as he said that, white creatures that had a human like shape appeared all around him. They had zippers for mouths and their hands and feet were pointed and stuck together. They also had a weird marking on top of their heads.

"I take it these are Nobodies?" Alexis asked as she cracked her whip on one, killing it instantly.

"You'd be right." Hanyer said backing up a few feet.

"Well then we'll just havta make them go from Nobodies into Nothing's!" Atticus sang as he killed some Nobodies with his guitar.

"Just no Atty." Alexis said as she killed another nobody with her whip. "Just no."

"JUMP SOLIDERS!!" Hassleberry shouted as he jumped out of the way of a barrage of bullet things. Chazz and Jesse followed suit just after Hassleberry said that. Chazz then ran towards Xigbar and started to attack him with his blade. While he was doing that, Jesse loaded up his bow and fired several arrows at him. Chazz jumped back as the arrows hit Xigbar in the arm, legs, stomach and shoulders. He pulled them out and threw them to the ground.

"You're a bad little boy!" he said as he fired more bullets at Jesse. Jesse tried to jump out of the way but one hit him right in the leg.

"Ugh!" Jesse shouted as he fell on the ground. Xigbar sent more towards Jesse. They were about to hit him but Chazz came out of nowhere and deflected them all.

"You alright Anderson?" he asked looking at Jesse for a second. Jesse nodded. "Good. This guy is pissing me off!" he pointed his keyblade at Xigbar when he was that and flames came out of the blade and hit him in the chest. "O.o HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Looks like Superior was right not to underestimate that brat!" he said as he held his chest in pain. "Looks like you win this round little boys and girls!" he started to back up as a portal opened up. "I'll be back! Don't do anything bad while I'm gone!" and with that he walked into the portal and was gone.

"That guy was nuts!" Jesse said as Chazz helped him stand up.

"LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!!" Syrus shouted. All three boys looked over and saw that there were more Nobodies than before. Syrus was beating some of them over the head with his wand, Atticus was standing in a pillar of water with the three kids behind him like a barrier, and Alexis was spinning in a circle hitting any nobody that got near her with her whip. Jesse brought out his bow and it started glowing. He pulled the string back and hundreds of arrows flew out and hit some of the nobodies. All of them disappeared in a white poof as Jesse collapsed. Chazz caught him just before he fell too much.

"That was cool!" Atticus said letting his barrier go down. Everyone ran over to where Jesse and Chazz were standing.

"Is he ok?" Olette asked looking Jesse over.

"He unconscious, that answer your question?" Chazz asked raising and eyebrow and sounding annoyed. "Who's up for going back to that Garden place?" he asked looking at the GX gang.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Alexis said. "But who's gonna drive? Only Jesse has driven the ship?"

"Uh…" Syrus said. "I can try and heal him….Merlin did teach me some spells while we were there….so I could heal him…"

"Ok then do it Shrimp!" Chazz ordered. Alexis hit him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Wait till we get back to the ship!" she said. She then turned towards Hanyer Pence and Olette. "It was nice meeting you!" she smiled at them. "And you won't forget to tell Jaden that we're looking for him, will you?"

"Naw!" Hanyer said with a wave of his hand. "We wouldn't forget anything like that!"

"Just go and make sure that Jesse's ok!" Pence said with a smile. "And we'll hold down the fort here! Go and get Jesse fixed up!"

"Good luck finding Jaden!" Olette said as they started walking towards the ship.

HHHH

"WHAT THE?!" Jesse shouted as he sprang up in the bed. Everyone took a few step backs while Syrus fell on the floor. Jesse looked around and started to laugh nervously. "Sooooo, what happened?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You passed out while I was hold you up that's what!" Chazz snapped at him. "Then the Shrimp here healed you! And the only reason we did that was cause none of us know how to drive this stupid thing!" Chazz hit the door to the room with his hand. "So start flying so we can get back already!" he grabbed Jesse by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the chair. Him, Atticus, Sryus and Hassleberry all walked into the game room while Alexis took the seat next to him.

"So what did happen?" Jesse asked as he started to drive the ship back to Radiant Garden.

"You fired a ton of arrows to kill a ton of Nobodies and passed out." Alexis said leaning back in her chair. "After that we brought you back here and healed you. But we're gonna go back to Radiant Garden for a little bit just to see how everyone's doing."

"Makes sense" Jesse said nodding. "So, what do you think about this whole situation Lex?"

"Which one? There are plenty of those right now."

"I mean the one with Jaden going around and doing what we're doing right now a few years ago. Saving all of the worlds and stuff like it was normal."

"It's Jaden, is he ever normal?"

"You have a point there Lexi!" Jesse said with a chuckle. "But really, what are you gonna say to Jaden once we do find him?"

"I'm gonna beat him to a bloody pulp for lying to use! That's what!" she said getting quiet a few anger marks on her forehead. Jesse sweatdropped.

"So you're gonna kill him for making you worry?"

"Not kill him. Just hurt him till he's just about to die, have Sy heal him, then hug him for making me worry so much and say how bad I feel that he's had to go threw all of this by himself."

"Ya sure that's the reason you wanna hug him…" Jesse mumbled.

"What was that?" Alexis said getting angry.

"I said we're here!" Jesse said as he pointed to the world. "Can you go and get the others while I land this thing?" Alexis nodded and got up to go and get the others. Once she was out of ear shot Jesse said. "Boy that was close!" he landed the ship just as the others were coming out of the game room and they started to walk towards Merlin's house. They reached there in no time and saw that everyone was outside staring at the sky. "Hey what's up?" he called over to them. Leon looked at them.

"Something going on." Leon said and then brought his gaze back to the sky. "Cid's computer started going nuts, saying that one of the Organization members was nearby but we don't see anything!"

"Did it say which one?" Syrus asked fearful. Cid shook his head.

"Naw! So long as they have those freaking hoods up we got no idea!" he said with a wave of his hand. "But we do know that somebody is fighting him! We just don't know who!" Just then something came crashing into Merlin's house and picked up a lot of dust. Everyone turned to try and see what it was but only saw dust.

"Drat! I missed!" they heard a voice from above. They all turned and saw someone in a black trench coat. "Well, can't win them all."

"The Organization!" Leon shouted as he pulled out his Gunblade. The person in black chuckled.

"Who were you expecting? The Keybearer?" he asked. Just then something shot out from the smoke and hit the person in the stomach. He went flying back a few hundred feet along with whatever hit him. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard for a few moments before the Organization member came flying back and hit the ground just in front of the house. "Dammit!" he said as he disappeared in a portal.

"What the hell just happened?" Hassleberry asked, looking at Merlin.

"It seem, my boy, that he was defeated and left." Merlin said. "But the whereabouts of the person who defeated him, or just plain who it was are unknown. What in the world….?" He asked as he looked towards the sky again as a loud yell could be heard.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" the person yelled as he landed just short of the alleyway that leads to the Bailey. "You didn't havta hit me that hard!" said the person. He stood up and brushed himself off, showing that it was just Demyx. "That really hurt!"

"Well you deserved it!" they heard Axel shout. "That's what you get for being an ass!"

"I wasn't trying to be! That's just one Axel!" he shouted back. He then noticed the others staring at him. "Hello." He said blinking a few times.

"Who the hell are you talking too?!" Axel shouted as he poked his head out from behind a building.

"Them!" Demyx said.

"Them who?" said a new voice. Axel came out totally from behind the building to show that he was supporting someone that was all bloodied up. The person looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"JADEN?!" everyone shouted.

"AW SHIT!!" Jaden shouted.

HHHHH

Angel: and I end it there!

Chazz: WHERE THE HELL HAS THAT SLACKER BEEN!?

Sora: why are you asking me?!

Chazz: I wasn't! I was asking the nut job that's writing this!

Angel: I ain't gonna answer that! Sry if the fight scene was bad! Trying to get back into writing those! I will update this sooner! I promise!

Chazz and Sora: YOU BETTER!!

Angel: quiet you two!

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!! LOVE YA!! -Angel


	13. Reunited Again

Angel: (ducks under many flying objects) GAH! NOES!! (runs)

Readers: GET THE HELL BACK HERE DAMN YOU!!

Angel: (runs into writing room) GOMEN!! IS IT MY FAULT THAT I'VE BEEN LAZY!!

Chazz: (appears) YES!

Angel: o hush! Sora's taking care of the readers so read damn you! And really gomen! I really forgot where I was going and wanted to sort it out!

Chazz: ya…sure…

Angel: FEH! READ!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T F-ING OWN IT! (not in the mood for something funny)

**Chapter 12: Reunited Again**

"Aw shit what are you guys doing here?!" Jaden shouted as Axel supported him. "You're supposed to be back on your world!"

"We would be if the heartless didn't take it you idiot!" Chazz said sounding annoyed. Jaden's eyes widened at the statement.

"They did… what?" he asked.

"Ya that seems to be what they do dumbass! If you had stayed they wouldn't have done that!"

"I had to go! It's…complicated…" Jaden trialed off at the end.

"You mean that you're the Keybearer and that you had to go to save the worlds?" Jaden looked up at Alexis in surprise. She had a knowing look on her face but you could tell that she was almost near tears. "Why didn't you tell us any of this Jaden?" she asked begging for an answer.

"Would you have believed me if I did tell you?" Jaden asked back. That question seemed to catch the GX group off guard. But Hassleberry was the first to gain back his composure.

"Weirder things have happened to us Sarge!" he said. Jaden looked at him with confusion. "What you guys told me about your first year, what happened last year, and what happened a few weeks ago at school are perfect examples! So why would you think we wouldn't believe you about this eventually?" Jaden was left speechless. "Exactly. So you have no excuse!"

"But would you have let him go when the time came that he needed to?" Axel asked the group. Everyone turned there attention to him now. "What? I'm just wondering. What do I care what Haou thought in the past? Your all here so what does it matter?"

"Wait…what did you just call Jaden…?!" Syrus asked shaking a little. "D-did you just call him…Haou…?!" Jaden glared at Axel.

"Axel you're an asshole…" Jaden said hitting him in the back, trying not to hurt himself.

"What? You know as a fact I call you that! So why would it matter if I did it in front of them?" Axel asked, totally not getting it.

"Because Haou is evil! That's why!" Syrus shrieked. Axel, Demyx and the Radiant Garden people all looked at him in shock and confusion.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted at the same time.

"I know that he's an idiot and has a bad temper sometimes but Haou's not evil!" Axel said as he almost glared at him. "How would you even know?! You never even met him!"

"Oh yes I have!" Syrus said. "When we went to another dimension Haou took control of Jaden and went on a big genocide!" he raised his arms up into the air to make his statement more dramatic.

"NO FLIPPING WAY!" Axel said still trying to defend Haou.

"Its true! Why would I lie!? And how else would I know about him?!"

"HAOU!!" Axel shouted, making Jaden, the closet one to him, cringe at the sudden loud noise.

"_You called?_" said a voice out of nowhere that sounded a lot like Jaden's. Leon and the others looked indifferent. The GX gang and Demyx looked around for the voice. Axel looked pissed. And Jaden just sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Show yourself so I can kick your transparent ass!" Axel shouted earning him another smack from Jaden.

"_What? What did I do?_" the voice came again. Just then a figure appeared next to Jaden. He had blond hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a white version of Jaden's outfit.. He then put an arm on Jaden's shoulder, pretending to lean on him. "_I was all comfy in that vacant lot Jaden calls a head when you call me out here for what?!_" Jaden glared at Haou, wishing he wasn't see through so that he could hit him. Haou then seemed to notice the GX gang. "_Wait…is this an intervention?!_" he shouted.

"How do you put up with him?" Axel asked looking down at Jaden.

"I have no idea… but I just mostly block him out… To bad it doesn't help much…" Jaden answered with a sigh. He then looked at the transparent boy. "And this isn't an intervention! More like integration!" Haou blinked.

"_What for?_" he asked still not knowing what horror was about to come his way.

"For going on a freaking genocide in another dimension on another world!" Axel shouted before Jaden could get in a word. Haou blinked again and started to look slightly nervous.

"_W-what are you talking about Axel?_" Haou asked sounding very scared for his life…er… existence. Axel looked like he was about to yell at Haou again but Jaden clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Haou... you're not gonna win this… just stop trying to act innocent, which most of this world knows your not, and admit it!" Jaden said. Haou sighed.

"_Fine! I might have kinda sorta gone on a teeny weeny rampage and killed a few duel monsters and maybe two of Jaden's friends._" Haou said. Demyx blinked.

"How can you go on a teeny weeny genocide?" he asked. Haou, Axel and Jaden all smacked their foreheads. "What?"

"_I was being sarcastic!_" Haou snapped. He then sighed. "_And it wasn't my fault! Jaden's heart fell to darkness cause he lost all of his friends… his power. So-"_

"What do you mean his power?" Jesse asked, interrupting Haou.

"Jaden always did say that his power came from his friends…" Leon said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "So no friends, no power. No power, no light. But that doesn't explain why you were in control Haou…"

"_Well, Jaden finally snapped and went into a spiral of self pity. So instead of just letting him turn into a heartless I took over._" Haou said. "_However I took over to late. The darkness was already in his heart so my mind was clouded and the only one who could snap me out of it was Jaden. But first someone had to snap him out of his "Its all my fault" rant first._"

"Question!" Chazz said raising his hand. Everyone looked at him. "What the hell is Haou anyways? On our world you said he was your past life. But here… it just doesn't make sense to me." He said.

"_Oh! That's easy! I'm his-"_ Haou started again.

"Tell them and I'll tell Namine that it was you who went on the genocide and not me!" Jaden said in a warning tone. Haou paled and looked at Jaden.

"_You wouldn't dare!_" he said.

"Try me." Jaden said in a challenging tone. Haou backed off.

"Wait who's Namine?" Alexis said glaring at Jaden slightly, worried that there was another girl after Jaden. Jaden saw that look in her eye and sweatdropped. He opened his mouth to answer when:

"Oh! That's Kairi's nobody!" Demyx said. Jaden looked back and glared daggers at the nobody who looked confused. "What? Wasn't that the answer?"

"It was but they didn't need to know that!" Jaden snapped.

"Wait…" Jesse said. Jaden turned his attention to him. "If she has a nobody… that means that she became a heartless?" Jaden nodded slowly. "So…how did she come back?"

"Well she technically wasn't a real heartless my good man!" Merlin said. "She's a princess of heart so she has no darkness in her heart. And with no darkness, she doesn't become a normal heartless."

"And she didn't loose her heart. It just traveled to a new body!" Cid said piping up.

"So who's body was it?" Chazz asked.

"Why Jaden's of course!" Yuffie chirped happily. "And since Kairi's heart had combined with Jaden's heart he gave her his heart and became a heartless!" the GX gangs eyes widened.

"Uh Yuffie…?" Jaden said slowly. The hyperactive ninja looked over at him. "I was trying to avoid that…" Yuffie's smile faded.

"Oh…sorry Jaden!" Yuffie said looking upset.

"They were gonna find out eventually…" he looked over at his friends and saw many different reactions. Confusion, worry, and horror were just some of those emotions. Jesse was the first to speak up.

"So that would mean… that Haou's your nobody…?" he asked slowly.

"_Ding ding ding! We have a smart person! Tell him what he's won Jerry!_" Haou said in a talk show host sort of manor. That, naturally, earned him glares from most of the people in the area. "_Jeez tough crowd… But ya I am Jaden's nobody_."

"Jaden…" Alexis sad, shaking a little. Jaden looked over fearfully at Alexis, bangs covering her eyes. "I understand not telling us about all of this, the leaving before we got involved in all of this, I get it. But if you don't tell us every single detail about you that we don't know yet your gonna have more to worry about than Organization XIII!" she said angrily as she looked up at Jaden, eyes now glowing red. The GX gang, who was closest to her at the time, all took a step back in fear, the Radiant Garden crew took a few step backs as well, Demyx was cowering in fear, and Jaden, Axel, and Haou, to the best of his ability, clung to each other.

"Well I'll speak for Jaden…" Cid said slowly. Alexis turned her evil eyes onto him. "…That there should be nothing left that he's hiding!"

"_Less you guys haven't told them about the Hideous Wicked Witch of the West yet!_" Haou spoke up letting go of Axel and Jaden. Alexis' eyes went from evil to confused ones.

"The what?" she asked.

"Oh he means Maleficent!" Yuffie said in her usual cheerful voice.

"But why do you call her that Jaden?" Jesse asked. But before Jaden could get in a word Axel spoke up.

"He'll tell ya after Merlin heals him! Cause he's kinda bloodied up!" Axel complained.

"Oh right!" Merlin said just realizing that he was hurt. "Bring him inside will you?" and with that Merlin led Axel, who was still supporting Jaden, inside. Demyx, who was still worried about Alexis' wrath, followed inside. Haou, not able to stay to far away from Jaden, disappeared presumably back into Jaden. Leon and the others shrugged and followed them in, leaving the GX gang alone.

"So… you still gonna beat Jaden to a bloody pulp Lex?" Jesse asked. Alexis put her hand to her chin in thought.

"…Hmm… naw! I will yell at him some more though… Let's just go see how's he's doing first…" and with that she walked into the house. Everyone else just sweatdropped and followed her inside.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"So what do you think sir?" asked one of the cloaked figures. "Shall we go after them now or shall we wait?" the hooded figure next to him seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"No… not yet… lets wait to see what Maleficent has in store… then we can make our move!" he then disappeared in a dark portal. The other figure nodded and followed him in his own portal.

HHHH

Angel: hope that was worth the wait! If not gomen!

R&R!! IT MOTAVATES ME!! LOVE YA! -Angel


	14. Please read!

_I'm sorry to say that this is (once again) not an update, but instead, an authors note._

_I've reread this fic, I've thought about it, tried to write chapters, but I just… can't. It might sound like I'm making excuses, but I'm just being honest._

_I've changed so much since I started writing **A Duelist's Heart**, and as a result, my writing style has changed as well. When I started writing this piece, I was in the middle of my freshman year in high school. Now? Now I'm at the beginning of Senior year. I've looked back on a lot of my writing from back then, and I've caught myself saying "What the hell was I on?" more than once._

_You're all probably wondering where this is going :P And here it is! I'm going to let you guys decide the fate of this fic. I've had a few options in my mind for this fic:_

_1) Going back and editing all the previous chapters_

_2) Taking this fic down and basically starting from scratch_

_3) Putting this up for adoption_

_4) Just continuing on with the fic, and leaving the rest as it was_

_I'm rather reluctant to do option four, solely because it would be a drastic change in writing style, and I think the flow would be horribly off. Like I said, I've changed. I've mellowed out (Though I'm still bat shit crazy :D) so my writing isn't as random as it used to be._

_I also haven't seen, read, or even really talked about GX in what feels like forever. I've moved onto other fandoms, and I haven't found myself wanting to go back to GX recently :/ Thus, I feel like their personalities would change, and the GX gang would come off as… well OOC._

_However, I still have a CLEAR idea of how the KH group acts and such (I'm one hell of a KH nerd . Sue meh) So at least that's one plus ^.^;;;_

_Anyways: Please let me know how I should continue this fic! Whether it's to give up this fic, or start from scratch! Either leave a review, voting for one of the above options, or PM/email me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_

_I'm sorry to get your hopes up once again :( but I just had to leave a message to see what people wanted to be done! Thanks again!_

_~Angel~_

_PS: I don't plan on scrapping this. So if no one votes, or if no one seems to care, I'm just going to take this fic down for the time being, and start fresh. Though admittedly that will probably take a while, but not to long!_


	15. Last note! I promise!

_And the votes are in~! :O_

_Option 1: 6 votes_

_Option 2: 2 votes_

_Option 3: None_

_Option 4: None_

_Damn. Going back and editing sounds like work -lazy- But eh :P I'll do my best despite being a lazy ass XD_

_But naturally, if I deem the chapter so horrid I can't fix it, I'll just write it from scratch -.-;_

_I know I already said it in my replies, but Thank you all soooo much for your helping me make up my mind! ^.^_

_I have good news for you all, too! :D_

_I've already edited my prologue for this story, and I'm just going to add a bit to it before I fully move on to editing :P_

_...Now for the bad news __

_I'm working on... two other fics I think xD;;; I haven't posted them yet, but one of them only has a prologue for it, and the other well... that has like, almost 15 pages to it and within the next few hours will only get bigger ^^;; _

_But eh :P I get bored easily and I'll spread out which fic I write when. If anyones curious about what's going on in my head, feel free to ask me XD I'm everywhere~_

_Thank you all once again! ^.^ _

_Oh wait wait wait ^^;; I had more to say before I start closing this note...thingy._

_For a while I've debated deleting this fic from FF :P Your thoughts? Kill it with fire? Let it sit in my profile to rot forever? I've had more than one person say they didn't want me to delete it. So I might not cuz I'd feel bad._

_Kay done waisting your lives now :P I'll start posting the editing stuff soon! I just wanna get a head start on the fic before posting it, that way if I'm not up to writing, I'll have a few chapters all ready for you guys~_

_And I'll leave on that note ;) So if you guys want to know what's going on in the scary place known as my head, PM me, email me, or drop a review ^^ and if you wanna talk more, find my MSN or even my steam account ;P I'm not that hard to track XD_

_Ja ne for now~_

_~Angel~_


End file.
